Winter Special
by The White Guardian
Summary: A collection of oneshots with only three themes: winter, Christmas, and friendship. Will be updated daily until Christmas Eve. Follow Ratchet and Clank as they enjoy the end of the year with snow, presents, and, of course, fun and friendship. While written to be rated K, it is rated K Plus just to be safe. Merry Christmas and a happy new year to everyone! -The White Guardian
1. The snowball fight

**Hello everyone, and welcome! So, I decided to start a winter-themed collection of oneshots the other day. From now on, every day, I'll (try to) post a new short oneshot in which Ratchet and Clank enjoy the winter. The last chapter will be on Christmas Eve.**

 **While the chapters may be short, there will be a new chapter everyday. Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

 _One-shot 1_

 _Days until Christmas Eve: 12_

 _Snowball Fight_

* * *

Ratchet yawned and got up. He shook his head, fighting the drowsy feeling in his head. When he felt more awake, he walked to the window and opened the curtains.

At first, he didn't believe what he saw. " _Huh? Where's the grass?_ "

Because he was not yet fully awake, it took him a second to realize why everything was white. " _Snow?!_ "

Ratchet laughed. "Clank, we've got snow!" he yelled over his shoulder. Clank, who had been sitting on his favorite chair and who had been reading the newspaper, answered. "Yes, I noticed it when I had to open the door this morning. Some sort of package got delivered. Do you know anything about it? Because I do not recall odering something."

Ratchet walked over to the package Clank pointed at. It was a cardboard box with, of course, some information about the sender. " _Quasar Exclusives_ " Ratchet read. His eyes went wide with realisation. It was the Christmas gift he bought for Clank. He had to think of something, quick.

"Uuh, nope. I didn't order anything either. I'll just put the package somewhere safe for now, and I'll call the post office tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why not today?"

"Because it's Sunday, silly."

Clank chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, of course."

Ratchet looked through the window, at the snow outside. " _It'd be a shame if I didn't do something with it._ "

"Clank, could you come outside for a moment?"

"Why?"

"I need to clear the path to the door as well as the driveway, but I could use some help."

Clank put down his newspaper with a sigh. "Of course. Give me a moment."

 _{Five minutes later...}_

Ratchet was clearing the driveway while Clank was brushing the snow off the path to their doorstep. Ratchet was, of course, wearing a thick winter coat and a scarf.

To Ratchet's surprise, Clank, too, was wearing a scarf. Yes, you read that correctly: Clank was wearing a blue scarf.

Ratchet shook his head. " _Well, he probably has his reasons._ "

But then Ratchet had an idea. He grinned mischievously as he sneaked closer to Clank and brushed some snow on the path with his feet. He quickly got back to work.

Clank turned around to inspect his work, only to see more snow on the path. He tilted his head in confusion. " _That is odd. I am certain I brushed all snow off the path._ "

There was only one possible explanation: Ratchet had done something. Clank frowned and walked over to Ratchet. When the Lombax wasn't looking, Clank returned the favor and brushed a lot of snow on their driveway.

However, he got caught in the act. "What are you doing?!"

"I am returning the favor."

"But I worked so hard to clear that!"

"Just as I worked very hard, but thanks to you I can start over."

Ratchet sighed. "Sorry Clank, I was just running out of ideas how to start this!"

Ratchet threw a snowball at Clank that he had been holding behind his back. The snowball hit the robot right between the eyes, the force making the robot fall over.

"What did you do that for?" Clank asked with big eyes and some snow on his head.

"A snowball fight!"

Clank tilted his head in confusion, the snow falling off his metal dome. "Snowball fight?"

Ratchet's ears dropped. "Oh? You're not familiar with a snowball fight? Well, in that case you probably didn't see that snowball coming, eh?"

Clank nodded with puppy dog eyes. "Shall I introduce you to snowball fighting then?" Ratchet offered.

Clank nodded again. "Alright. First you grab some snow and squeeze it into a ball. Don't squeeze it too hard though or it'll become very hard, and getting hit by a ball of such densely packed snow hurts. Next, you-"

Ratchet couldn't explain further because he was hit in the face by a snowball that Clank had been hiding behind his back. The force made Ratchet fall over.

"Next, I do _that_ , right?" Clank asked with an innocent face.

Ratchet got up, snow on his head. "A-yup, but something tells me you already knew."

Clank giggled and threw another snowball that Ratchet was barely able to avoid. "Oh, you've done it now!"

Ratchet threw a snowball at Clank, but due to the robot's size, he could dodge it with ease. The robot quickly made a wall of snow that he could hide behind and started to create snowballs as fast as his tiny hands let him. As he was about to finish his seventh snowball, Ratchet began bombarding the robot's wall of snow. Clank responded by peeking around his cover and throwing three snowballs back at the Lombax, two of them hitting their target.

Ratchet got up and made more snowballs, but he had to retreat when Clank sent a small storm of snow his way. When Clank was out of snowballs and had to make new ones, Ratchet used the time he had to create a wall of snow. From behind cover, he started to make snowballs and throw them over his shoulder.

After throwing ten or so, he heard "Umph!" coming from behind Clank's wall. The robot peeked around cover, snow on his small metal dome. While Ratchet had wasted all ammo blindfiring, Clank had been busy making ammo instead and had twenty snowballs ready.

Ratchet could barely get away from the torrent of snowballs sent his way. In return, he threw his last snowball.

"Oof!"

Ratchet stopped running, realizing that Clank had stopped throwing. Turning around, he saw Clank, and immediatly bursted into a laughter. His snowball had hit Clank on the robot's right eye. What was so funny is that the snow didn't fall off, but sticked to Clank's face, as if the robot was wearing some sort of eyepatch.

Clank tilted his head in confusion. "I do not see what's so funny."

Ratchet laughed even harder. "Best. Choice. Of words. Ever!"

"Excuse me?"

"Look in the mirror! Hahaha!"

Clank looked to his right. The robot could see his reflection in the windows of the house he and Ratchet owned, and he immediatly saw what was so funny.

"Hehehehe!"

Clank striked a pose. "Aye-aye, captain."

Ratchet bursted into a hysterical laughter, the sight of Clank with one snowball-eye and a snow hat was too funny, especially when combined with the robot's blue scarf.

After two minutes Ratchet stopped and got up. Clank tilted his head. "What is wrong? Is it no longer funny?"

"No, no, I was just freezing my butt off."

Clank gave his trademark chuckle. "I see." Then the robot threw a snowball he had been hiding in his chest compartment.

And the fight continued. Ratchet hit Clank with two snowballs in a row, but the robot responded by grabbing two snowballs he made earlier, running up to Ratchet, and throwing them at the Lombax' face at point-blank range, causing Ratchet to fall over. "Oof! Oh, I'm coming for ya!" Ratchet yelled as he got up, hands full of snow.

 _{Five minutes later...}_

Both snow-war-veterans were covered in snow and were lying on the ground in the soft snow, panting.

"That was fun, eh?" Ratchet asked.

Clank giggled. "Yes indeed, it was quite amusing that I had no trouble hitting you but you had such a hard time hitting me."

"That's because you're only two feet tall. Kinda hard to hit something that small, eh?"

"I honestly do not know, my target was much bigger."

Ratchet bursted into a laughter. "C'mon, let's go back inside, it's getting quite cold out here."

"Agreed."

The two friends got up and walked inside, but both were too tired to notice the pile of melting snow on their heads.

* * *

 **And? How did I do? Tell me in the reviews!  
**

 **Also, to the people who read my other stories, Zoniborn and Epilogue: I've put those two stories on hiatus until Christmas Eve for a good reason:**

 **Zoniborn: I have barely started writing the next chapter and I want to give people some time to review and, optionally, send in OC's that will make an appearance.**

 **Epilogue: Basically the same reason as Zoniborn. While Zoniborn will not be updated on Christmas Eve, Epilogue will recieve a new, special chapter. Since I have two weeks off school around Christmas and New Year, I'll have plenty of time to write new chapters. I've put Epilogue on hiatus for now because in the latest chapter people can submit an OC that will appear in the next chapter, and I want to give people some time. That, and I've got a christmas special chapter planned for Epilogue as I said earlier.**

 **And, if anyone has any good ideas, I'm all ears!**


	2. Snow-robots and a stormy evening

**Welcome back everyone! I did promise a new chapter every day, so here I am! With not one, but two oneshots this time!**

 **Before we get to the story, though: as I always do, I will take some time to reply to the reviews that have been posted since the last chapter.**

 **echo333: "** ** _Hee hee! This was so cute! Ratchet sabotaging Clank's work on the path and Clank feigning innocent when it came to snowball fights was so funny. I wonder what Ratchet and Clank got each other for Christmas :) I'm looking forward to more of your stories! :D_ "  
Glad to hear you enjoyed it! There will be more moments like that up ahead so beware! As for my other stories... my other stories are not quite like this one. However, one of my two other stories, Epilogue, is nearing it's end. It's sequel will be more similar to this one, with fun and especially cuteness overload. Anyhow, glad to hear you liked it, and I hope you'll like these two oneshots as well. Enjoy!**

 **Max Chronicle: "** ** _Good job. I love this...  
Every day till Christmas Eve, that's going to be a challenge. I think you could do it.  
Will come back every day for more one-shots...  
Keep up the good work.  
Max out._"  
Indeed, a new chapter every day seems like an awful amount of work, but since the chapter's aren't that long, it is far from impossible. Sadly, today's chapter has been uploaded quite late. Still Sunday though, so not too late! Hope you'll enjoy these two oneshots as well. Enjoy!**

 **D: "** ** _Cute! Great idea_ "  
I read your review mere seconds after posting the latest chapter, so I quickly added your review as well. Anyhow, thanks for the compliments, and I hope you'll like these two oneshots as well!**

 **Next to everyone who reviewed, I'd like to thank everyone that favorited or followed (or both) as well. So, big thanks to echo333, Max Chronicle, and Jak Cooper the Lombax!**

* * *

 _ **The snowbot**_

* * *

"Clank?"

"Yes?"

"More snow."

"What? According to yesterday's weather forecast, there shouldn't be more snow than there was yesterday evening."

"Well, the forecast was wrong, and you know what that means."

"What does that mean?"

"We have to clear the driveway and garden path again."

Clank sighed and shook his head. As unique and fun snow was, it was currently working on the robot's nerves, and Ratchet knew this. So the Lombax came up with a plan to make brushing the snow off their garden path and driveway more fun.

 _{Five minutes later...}_

Clank walked to the street with a broom and started to brush the snow off the path to their front door. "What are you doing?" Ratchet asked.

"I've started working already."

"I know a way that is much more fun."

"Spill the beans."

"Make a snowball, but instead of throwing it, roll it through the snow. It'll take the snow with it."

Clank tried it, and to his surprise, it worked. The robot smiled and kept rolling the giant snowball until it was almost as large as the robot himself. "Done!" Ratchet said. Clank finished a few seconds later. "That definitely made things a lot easier." the small robot said.

"I know, right?"

That's when Ratchet noticed the sizes of the snowballs they made. His snowball was larger than Clank's, but not significantly larger. Ratchet had an idea. He picked up the snowball Clank made. "Hey! What are you going to do with that?!" the Robot yelled. Clank surely didn't like the idea of Ratchet destroying the snowball he made, but, to his surprise, Ratchet placed Clank's snowball on top of his own.

"What are you doing, Ratchet?"

"Just wait and see."

Ratchet walked into the house, only to appear a few seconds later with a few acorns. "What are those for? And, more importantly, why did you have acorns stored somewhere?"

"I saved some for this occasion. Watch."

Ratchet made a few holes in the two snowballs in a straight line, then placed an acorn in each hole. Clank tilted his head in confusion. "I still do not see the reason behind your actions."

Ratchet frowned. "Of course you don't, it's missing two very important things."

"What is it missing?"

Ratchet had an idea. He turned to Clank and lifted the robot off the ground. "Ratchet, what are you doing?"

Ratchet moved Clank until the robot was above the two snowballs, then pushed the robot into the snow until the robot's head was the only thing sticking out of the uppermost snowball. Clank glared at Ratchet. "What in the world are you doing?!"

"Give me a sec."

Ratchet ran into the house, only to run back out again a few moments later with a top hat in his hands. "What is that for?" Clank asked.

Ratchet placed the top hat on Clank's head, then dug two holes where Clank's arms would be. Clank moved his arms through the holes and immediatly started to free himself.

"Wait!"

"What?"

Ratchet ran back into the house and came running out a few seconds later, holding his camera.

Clank gave Ratchet an unamused look. "Goodbye."

Ratchet quickly snapped a picture, then snowed it to Clank. "Clank, look!"

Clank stared at the picture. He looked quite ridiculous. "Ratchet, when are you going to explain what is going on?"

"Dude, do you still don't get it? You're a snowman!"

"A what?"

"You don't know what building a snowman is?"

"No."

"It's a child custom. When there's snow, children create three giant balls of snow and stack them on top of each other. They stick two twigs in the middle snowball, representing arms, then a top hat on the uppermost snowball so that the uppermost snowball resembles a head.

Next, they stick a carrot in the uppermost snowball that will act as the snowman's nose, and they place a few acorns or marbles or something that will act as buttons of the snowman's coat, eyes, and smile."

"Oh, now I understand!" Clank gave his trademark chuckle.

"Yep. But this time, you're the snowman!"

"I am?"

Ratchet showed Clank the picture he snapped once again. Clank giggled. "I do look quite funny."

"Yep. And I think most people would agree that you are the most adroable snowman ever."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? Most of your fans think you're cute."

Clank giggled. Then his smile faded. "Ratchet, can I free myself now? I am getting quite cold..."

"Sure! Let's go back inside."

Ratchet pulled Clank out of the snow, and together they walked back inside, though Clank refused to take off his top hat.

* * *

 _ **A stormy night**_

* * *

The wind was howling and the temparature was dropping in Metropolis, the giant city located on planet Kerwan. Rain was drumming on the roof of the appartment Ratchet and Clank owned creating a loud, yet calming noise.

Clank was sitting in a large, comfortable chair, reading a book by the fireplace. Clank had been to the library earlier that day to get a new pile of books to read as well as return the pile of books he'd finished reading. To make sure the books would stay in perfect condition, the robot had built a small bookcase to place the books in. He was currently reading through his first book.

Clank chuckled. The book he was reading was quite funny, with some scientific jokes that most people wouldn't understand. Well, it was written by a Terachnoid, so...

That's when the lights flickered. Clank frowned. " _What is happening?_ "

The lights suddenly turned off. Clank grabbed a tablet lying on the coffee table next to him and checked the WiFi's status. According to the tablet, there was no Holonet connection available. " _Either we are having an issue with the lights and everyone decided to deactivate their Holonet access devices at once, or there is an issue with the local power network. The last option is the most likely one._ "

Clank's theory was confirmed when Ratchet came walking in. "Power's gone." The Lombax mumbled.

"Yes, I figured."

Clank glanced over his shoulder, at his friend, and, to his surprise, Ratchet was holding a book. "Since when do you read?" the Robot asked.

"Since the VG Parsec 8 has no power."

Clank chuckled. "Well, you should read more often. It's better for you than playing video games and just as fun."

Ratchet chuckled. "I _knew_ you were going to say that. Well, no energy equals nothing else to do, so..."

Ratchet sat down in the armchair next to Clank. "What book are you reading or going to read?"

"Erm... I dunno, I just grabbed a book from the small mountain you brought with you earlier today. Honestly, how did you, a two-foot tall robot, manage to bring home forty-seven books? A pile three times your own size?"

Clank smiled. "I had some help from Aphelion."

"Since when do you fly?"

"I am capable of flying ships, Ratchet. If I could not fly ships, how did I make it to Veldin that evening?"

"Uuh... yeah, good point. It's just that I always fly, so I can't exactly imagine you flying."

"Well, I didn't fly, Aphelion did."

"Duh!"

"I meant that I activated the auto-pilot and let Aphelion's artificial intelligence take over."

"Oh. Well, I haven't read a word yet, so..."

"Yes, yes, go read! If you know how to read, that is."

"Of course I can read, silly!"

"You're holding your book upside down." Clank pointed out, barely able to hold back his laughter.

Ratchet's eyes widened and he turned the book upright. "Uh... yeah... I knew that!"

Clank shook his head. "You've barely ever read a book, have you?"

"Of course I read!"

"Really? How about I test your skills. A small... 'competition'."

"Go on..."

"I believe you if you read me the book you're holding."

"Okaaay... Here goes."

Ratchet started to read. His reading was a little rusty at first, but he became better at reading with every word. And after a while, Ratchet couldn't help but agree Clank was right: reading was indeed fun. The Lombax found himself being pulled into the book. He could see the story unfold before his very eyes.  
He smiled and read on, the dim light of the fire in the fireplace barely being bright enough for the Lombax to be able to read.

Clank listened to Ratchet's voice, and let his friend pull him into the story, the rain still drumming on the roof.

 _{A few hours later...}_

Ratchet was interrupted by a yawn mid-sentence. "Ah, sorry, pal. Now where was I?"

It was staying awfully quiet. "Pal?"

Clank didn't respond. "Clank?!" Ratchet said, getting up so he could see Clank. He calmed immediatly.

The robot was asleep, his book still open on his lap. Ratchet smiled (he would've laughed if he wasn't afraid of waking up Clank by accident). " _Did he find the story that boring?_ "

Glancing at the clock, Ratchet realized it was no miracle Clank was asleep: it was 1 A.M. in the morning.

Ratchet put away his book (after marking the page with an old letter he'd left lying around on the coffee table), then slowly and carefully picked up Clank.

He walked over to his bedroom, and placed the robot on his recharge station. He then walked back into the living room and extinguished the fire in the fireplace. After double-checking that all the lights and electronic devices were off, Ratchet brushed his teeth and stepped into his bed. He stared at the robot on his nightstand. "You're right, pal. I should, indeed, read more often, and it is, indeed, great fun to read." he mumbled.

He rolled around and listened to the rain drumming on the roof.

Five minutes later, Ratchet, too, had fallen asleep.

Clank opened his eyes for just a moment. "I told you so..." the robot mumbled, and fell asleep again.

* * *

 **Still on track! And two oneshots this time!  
**

 **I'm looking forward to writing tomorrow's oneshot, because tomorrow's oneshot is...**

 **\- Putting up the Christmas tree**

 **So prepare for fun and cuteness overload! Merry Christmas and happy new year to everyone once again!**

 **\- The White Guardian**


	3. The Christmas tree

**Hello everyone! As promised, here is the next winter oneshot: the Christmas tree. Before we get to the chapter, though:**

 **Reviews:**

 **Max Chronicle: "** ** _Way to go...two one-shots in a single day. Above and beyond my expectations.  
I'll be looking forward to Putting Up A Christmas Tree tomorrow.  
Merry Christmas!  
Max out._"  
Well, Christmas is all about miracles, isn't it? Actually, it's a miracle I am still able to find time to get these one-shots done on time. Anyhow, Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you too, and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter! I also hope I've lived up to your expectations.**

 **Flowerstar: "** ** _Snow is such a rarity in my country so I can understand why Ratchet is enthusiastic to see snow outside. According to the news, my country should be getting a White Christmas this year but I don't know when the snow will fall. Usually, I take photos whenever the snow comes 'cause they are so rare these days._**

 _ **This chapter reminds me of the snowball fight fanfiction I used to write called, "Mario's Snowball Fight", back in 2005. I don't know if you're interested in checking out non-Ratchet & Clank stories, especially if some of my fanfictions are ten-years-old. The story started as a simple snowball fight amongst friends until it gets to the point where it becomes an all-out snowball war against Bowser and his army of Koopa Troop and the enemies Mario and Luigi confronted in the past.**_

 _ **This chapter is giving me so much nostalgic feels, sometimes I'm starting to feel I'm taking the early 2000's and mid-2000's for granted. Nowadays, there's barely anybody throwing snowballs, making snowmen or playing outside in the snow. It also reminds me of the old-school mini-game, "Snowball Summit", from Mario Party 3 on the Nintendo 64.**_

 _ **According to the description of the gameplay in the article on the Super Mario Wiki, this is how the mini-game goes: "In this game, players have to create snowballs and try to knock each other off of a frozen summit using snowballs. The player can build up a snowball, yet they are vulnerable to other player's snowballs, as it takes time to make one. Once done, the player is able to move the snowball around, and the more time it spends rolling, the greater the size of the snowball. Any contact sends players flying depending on the size of the snowball. Players can also fire a snowball to reach enemies far away without having to cross the entire battlefield. When two snowballs meet, though, they both cancel each other out, no matter if it is fired or being built up. Players left standing on the summit when time expires wins."**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you come round to reading and reviewing my Ratchet & Clank/Animal Crossing: New Leaf one-shot, "Shooting For The Stars", at some point in the future. I'm still waiting patiently for a review from you and other people.**_

 _ **As for constructive criticism, there shouldn't be a letter "a" in these sentences: "Ratchet bursted into a hysterical laughter", "Ratchet bursted into a laughter" and "immediatly into a laughter". Not only that, but "bursted" isn't an existing word and you have spelled "immediately" wrong. Also, there should be a full stop at the end of this sentence, "Quasar Exclusives". But other than that, I don't think I can spot any more mistakes. I'll let you know if I've spotted any more errors. Word of advice: You should replace "bursted" with "burst" or "bursts".**_

 _ **Not to upset you but I usually don't review back until people reviews my stories, it's how I roll and I've been like that throughout the years. I normally return the favour when people review my fanfictions. I hope you understand. I'm just giving you a head's up. So, don't expect me to review the next chapter until you review my latest story or any of my previous fanfictions."  
**_ **A white Christmas? Amazing! I hope we'll get a white Christmas here as well. I still remember one particular Christmas Eve. There was snow everywhere the whole week... but it was all gone on Christmas for some reason. I guess Orvus is more than right: "The universe has an odd sense of humor." That snowball war fic definitely sounds like something I'll enjoy reading, I'll add reading that fic to my never-ending to-do list.**

 **Ah, the Mario Party series. I enjoyed playing them, and I always will enjoy playing them. Also, expect me to review your Ratchet & Clank/Animal Crossing: New Leaf fic this week, as soon as I have time I'll read and review it.**

 **As for the spelling and grammar errors, I know very well that my English is far from perfect, but at least it's readable, right? Also, I tend to miss typo's when I'm uploading a chapter late at night, so please forgive me for any errors that I missed. Of course I'll check the previous chapters for spelling errors again tomorrow when I'm 100% awake instead of 89%**

 **Also I am far from upset. In fact, I'm thankful. I know you mean well. And I will review your other stories as soon as I've got some time, but, unfortunately, I'm currently up to my eyeballs in tests and writing, and that isn't changing until Wednesday, I'm afraid. Anyhow, I really hope you'll enjoy this next oneshot as well (and I also hope my writing is a lot better this time!). Enjoy!**

 **I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, but also everyone who favoried and/or followed this story since the last chapter. So, big thanks to Amberdiamondswords for favoriting and following!**

 **Alright, I've got nothing more to say. So, everyone, enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Christmas tree**

* * *

Clank walked over to his chair by the fireplace, his book under his arm. When he was about to sit down, he heard Ratchet's voice in the distance. "Clank, could you help me for a sec?"

Clank sighed. " _Why can't I ever read these days? Everytime when I am about to open my book, someone needs my help. Well, let's get this over with then._ "  
The small robot walked to where Ratchet's voice came from. "Yes, Ratchet?"

Ratchet was standing on the ladder leading to their small attic. "I've got some heavy boxes here that need to go to the living room, but as you can imagine I need an extra pair of hands."

"Of course. Should I get up there and push the boxes to the ladder? Since you are stronger than me, you can stop a box immediatly should it fall."

"Sounds like a plan. Come here, I'll pull you up."

Clank walked closer to Ratchet, and the Lombax grabbed the robot's hand. He pulled the robot up and into the attic. Clank looked around. It was filled with boxes. "Which ones need to go to the living room?"

"The ones with the giant 'C' on them."

"I see. Shall we start with the biggest one first?"

"Yes, now there's still plenty of space down here. If we'd do that one last, then by that time this area would be filled with boxes. Anyhow, I'm ready."

Clank pushed the largest box, a giant, rectangular one with a drawing of a tree on it, to the ladder. When it was about to fall over, Clank stopped pushing and gently tilted the box so that it would slide down the ladder. Meanwhile, Ratchet was ready to guide and stop the box.

As planned, the box started to slide down the ladder. Ratchet had some trouble keeping it in place, but he managed to stop it in time nevertheless. Clank then pushed some smaller boxes to the ladder, the boxes soon following the larger box's example.

Soon enough there was only one box left. When the box started to slide down the ladder, however, Ratchet find out that this box was way heavier than expected. "Clank, help! I can't stop this one!"

Clank dove down the ladder, using his heli-pack to stop him. He quickly ran over to Ratchet, and together they pushed.

It took some effort, but they managed to stop it before it reached the ground. "Thanks, Clank. You just saved the lights."

Clank tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Huh? Oh, the lights that are going to light up the Christmas tree, silly."

"Christmas tree?"

Ratchet's ears lowered. "Oh, come on! Have you never, ever heard of Christmas?!"

"No."

"Oh, man. Then you're in for a big surprise. You see, on December 24th each year, it's Christmas Eve. On December 24th, everyone in Solana, Bogon and Polaris expresses their gratitude, happiness and love for one another by giving the people that they care about a gift. Christmas is also a day of worldwide peace."

"I see. But what about this 'Christmas tree'?"

"It's a Christmas custom: people set up a giant tree in their living room, doesn't matter if it's a real tree or an artificial one, then decorate it. And on the very top of the tree goes something special. But how come you've never heard of Christmas?"

"I have never celebrated it. If Christmas is on December 24th, then I never even had the chance to celebrate it. Think about it: in our five years together we were always busy with an adventure on Christmas."

"...Not always. You were taken away by the Zoni mere days before Christmas. I... I didn't... I couldn't celebrate Christmas that year. I couldn't be happy with my dearest friend missing. So please, don't go missing again this Christmas, okay?"

"Do not worry, Ratchet. I have no intention of leaving."

"That's great, because I wouldn't let you leave otherwise."

"Why not?"

"Dude, you're my best pal! I'm not giving up on you that easy! Anyhow, that Christmas tree isn't going to build itself up."

While Ratchet moved the heavier boxes to the living room, Clank took the lighter ones. They moved the giant, rectangular box and the box containting the lights together.

When every box had been moved to the living room and the hatch to the attic had been closed off again, Ratchet opened the box with the tree-symbol on it.

It contained a giant tree (duh!). Though it was artificial, it looked quite real, no doubt it was an expensive tree. It was also, however, disassembled: the branches had been placed inside separately.

It took some time to build up the tree correctly with Ratchet often grabbing branches that were either too large or too small while Clank always managed to find the ones that were just right, much to the Lombax' frustration. After an hour of work, the tree was, at last, standing.

Ratchet sat down on a nearby chair. "Phew, finally!"

Clank nodded. "The tree is up. Are we done now?"

"Nope, we still gotta decorate it."

"With what?"

"Open a random box."

Clank did as he was told. To his surprise, the boxes were filled with countless decorated balls made out of plastic. "Ratchet, what are we supposed to do with these?"

"We're going to hang them in the tree."

"Ooooh, now I understand. I might need a ladder though for the branches that are higher up. In theory I can reach those with one of my upgrades, but the thruster pack or robo-wings will probably ignite the tree and I am afraid that the rotors of the heli-pack will damage the tree, neither of which would be acceptable."

"Relax, Clank! I'll start decorating the top, while you begin decorating the branches you can reach."

Clank grabbed a few plastic balls. "Whoa, whoa, hang on! I'm forgetting something."

"What are you forgetting, Ratchet?"

"The lights go first."

"Ah, I see. If I remember correctly, the lights are in that box." Clank said, unsurprisingly pointing at one of the carboard boxes scattered across the living room.

Ratchet opened the box and pulled out the lights. He then grabbed a stepladder from the garage so he could reach the top. After approximately one hour of work, the tree was beautifully lit up by thousands of lights.

"That's beginning to look like it." Ratchet commented.

"Can I start decorating the lower branches now?"

Ratchet burst out laughing. "Yes, go ahead, but since I've been standing for a good one-and-a-half hours I'm gonna take five, alright?"

Ratchet sat down on the couch and watched as Clank started decorating. After five minutes he got up again and started to decorate the top of the tree, using the stepladder.

Soon, Ratchet didn't need the stepladder anymore and Clank used it instead. Approximately half an hour later the two friends met each other halfway. After laughing together at the coincidence, they took a few steps back to admire their hard work.

It was getting dark outside, the Christmas tree illuminating the room. The tree was absolutely magical. And big. Very, very big. "I wonder why we need such a huge tree." Clank wondered.

"Now there is one last thing left to do." Ratchet spoke up. "Two. Two things left to do." He corrected himself.

"What do we still have to do, Ratchet? The tree looks finished: it is fully decorated and well lit. What can we still do?"

"The top of the tree. The uppermost branch. I've got something special for that one."

Ratchet walked to a small box stacked on top of two empty boxes. He opened the small box and showed Clank it's contents.

It was a giant, shiny, golden star. "Shall I place it on the uppermost branch or would you like to do it?"

"How can I possibly reach the uppermost branch?"

"Simple. Hold this please."

Ratchet gave Clank the golden star. "What are you going to do?" the robot asked.

"This." Ratchet picked up Clank and walked towards the tree. Clank giggled as he put the star in position. When Clank was back on the ground on his own two feet, they looked at their creation once again. "It's... perfect." Ratchet whispered. "Indeed, it looks quite unique."

"That's one heck of an understatement, pal."

Clank giggled. "Perhaps. Anyhow, it is getting quite late. Shall I cook dinner this time?"

Ratchet's ears lowered. "Probably because I suck at cooking, don't I?"

"No, no, I would never say that! I am merely offering to do it for you so you can stare at your creation."

"Our creation, Clank. Our creation. And if you're sure about that offer, then I'll gladly accept."

Clank nodded and started to cook. Ratchet took this chance to sneak away. He had one last trick up his sleeve. Because, didn't he say that there were two things left to do, not one?

Ratchet sneaked to his bedroom and pulled a box from under his bed. He took it to the living room, and got to work.

 _{Half an hour later...}_

Clank came walking out of the kitchen, wearing a chef's hat just for fun. "Alright, Ratchet. I believe dinner is ready, and **what is that?!** "

Ratchet was smiling. "You like it?"

Clank stared at the tiny steamtrain driving in circles underneath the Christmas tree. "It looks very nice, yes."

"Take a closer look."

Clank walked over to the tree and lay down on the floor. When the train passed by, Clank giggled.

A miniature version of him was driving the train. "Hehehehe!"

Ratchet smiled. "You like it?"

"Hehehe! It is amazing!"

Ratchet lay down next to Clank. "Merry Christmas, pal. Consider this my first gift."

"Merry Christmas, Ratchet. And what do you mean by 'first' gift?"

"Uuuh... wasn't dinner ready?"

"Oh! Yes indeed! And, unfortunately, it is cooling down as we speak."

"Well, dinner time then. You go ahead, I'll turn off the power to the train for now."

Clank nodded and got up. Ratchet watched as the robot walked into the kitchen, out of sight. He looked back at the tree. " _I can't wait 'til next Thursday, when he opens his gifts!_ " Ratchet thought, smiling at the idea. "Ratchet, are you coming?" Clank's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming pal." Ratchet said, getting up. When he was about to enter the kitchen, he couldn't resist glancing over his shoulder at the tiny plastic Clank one last time. He smiled. " _I still can't believe I crafted that._ "

"Ratchet?"

"I'm here. What's for dinner?"

While the two friends ate their dinner, the tiny, plastic Clank driving the train waited, a big, warm smile on it's plastic face, as if it knew how Clank was going to smile on Christmas Eve.

* * *

 **Well, wasn't that one adorable! Anyhow, since, unfortunately, my teachers seem to have decided to start throwing tests at me like nobody's buisness it may get harder to upload these one-shots in time, though I have no intention of breaking my promise anytime soon.  
**

 **Well, you are probably wondering: what's up next? Well, tomorrow's oneshot is:**

 **\- A snowstorm**

 **Sorry, but snow has advantages and disadvantages, and it seems that, next chapter, our favorite Robot and Lombax are going to find out the hard way.**

 **Stay tuned for more, and once again a Merry Christmas and a happy new year to everyone reading this! (And to everyone who's not reading this!)**

 **\- The White Guardian**


	4. The Snowstorm

**Despite me having less time to write than usual, this chapter turned out to be the longest one yet!**

 **I am not sure if I can get tomorrow's oneshot done in time, though: tomorrow I'll be done with school around 14:50 P.M. and I still have tons of work to do that has to be done before 5 P.M.**

 **Also, I won't be home between 5 P.M. and 8 P.M. so as you all can imagine it'll be pretty late by the time I get home, but I'll try nevertheless. If I do have too little time to finish the oneshot on time, I will upload two chapters on Thursday. (If I can finish them both on Thursday, that is. Don't worry, though: I won't skip any of the oneshots I've planned because I've got too little time.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Max Chronicle: "** ** _Good job...Most certainly up to my expectations.  
Ooooh boy...I am not looking forward to tomorrow.  
HOW DARE YOU?  
In other words, keep up the good work.  
Max out_"  
Glad to hear you liked it and glad to hear I lived up to your expectations, I hope this chapter is just as good. I'm not sure what you mean by "HOW DARE YOU?" though. And don't worry, I will keep up the good work.**

 **Jak Cooper the Lombax: "** ** _Awww! IT'S TOO CUTE! *Explodes with cuteness overload*_**

 ** _I can't wait for more!_ "  
Whoa! Haha! Hey, explosions! Awesome! And wait no more, the next chapter is here. And trust me, you're going to _love_ what I've got in store for Friday's oneshot... But for now, please enjoy!**

 **echo333: "** ** _These just get cuter! I love how they decorated the tree, and met up in the middle of the ladder by accident. I also find it adorable that Clank likes hats :)_**

 ** _Oh dear, I wonder how they'll handle a snowstorm!_ "  
Thank you! And yes, I can't help myself, I. Simply. Can't. Stop. The. Cute moments! So expect more cute moments up ahead! And that Clank likes hats, it's just a random thing that I threw in that I thought sounded adorable. Seems like it worked, eh? As for how they handle a snowstorm, you'll see in this chapter, so please enjoy!**

 **zenith88: "** ** _Very nice one-shots. Sorry i couldn't refiew earlyer, but i somehow forgot about it._ "  
Glad to hear you're enjoying the oneshots so far. As for your timing, don't worry, I, too, often review quite late. And by that I mean up to a week late. Anyhow, I hope you'll like this chapter too. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _One-shot 5_

 _Days until Christmas Eve: 8_

 _The Snowstorm_

* * *

Ratchet was sitting behind his computer, playing an online game. He smiled at his computer. It was hand-made. Okay, since Ratchet wasn't a computer hardware expert it wasn't hand-made, but he did assemble it once he recieved the hardware.

It contained the best of the best in computer hardware: the GammaRay StarScreen Z Graphics Card, the Magnetar StolarStorm G7-29520 octa-core processor and 128 GigaBytes worth of RAM-memory combined with the most advanced motherboard he could find.

It honestly was a dream come true for Ratchet. However, something caught the young Lombax' interest. He turned around and looked out the window.

A monster of a snowstorm was approaching, and fast. Ratchet bit his lip. If he'd leave, it'd hurt his rank, but if he kept playing and the power suddenly went out, it could damage his dream computer. He sighed, and turned off the computer. He got up, gave his computer one last sad look, and walked into the living room. Clank was, unsurprisingly, sitting by the fireplace, reading a book.

"Clank, there's a monster of a storm coming."

"I know, Ratchet. Didn't you see the weather forecast this morning?"

"...No. Are there any windows or doors I need to close?"

"No, I already closed off everything."

Suddenly, the fire went out. "Well, maybe not everything." Clank said, sounding a bit worried.

"Why are you sounding worried?"

"Because it is physically impossible for snow to get into our fireplace."

"Then why did the fire just die?"

"Perhaps a blast of cold wind. What bothers me though is that if it was indeed a blast of cold wind, then the incoming storm is far worse than expected."

"...How much worse?"

"Strong enough to damage some buildings."

"Darn. Well, be better get ready, who knows how much worse this can get."

As if on cue, the lights turned off. "Are you **kidding me?!** " Ratchet cried out.

"Hmm. It seems the sheer power of the storm and the amount of snow was too much for Metropolis' cable network to handle. I highly doubt we will have any power before tomorrow morning."

"What?! But we haven't eaten yet! How can I cook without power?"

"We will find a way, Ratchet. Otherwise, Lombaxes can survive without food for six days, so I highly doubt you are in any danger."

"So no dinner? Oooh, boy. My stomach is _not_ going to like that."

"Trust me, Ratchet. I like it just as little as you do. However, we have been through far worse, haven't we?"

Ratchet's stomach growled. "Perfect timing!" Ratchet said with a voice filled with sarcasm. He sighed. "Yes, we've been through worse, but we've never found ourselves starving inside our own appartment, have we?"

"Ratchet, the situation is far better than you think. We can both survive for days without food, and I am almost certain the storm will be over by tomorrow. We just have to sit it out."

"But what if you're wrong? And trust me, there's nothing worse than me when I'm hungry."

"I can think of many worser things, and snowstorms can last long but not that long. If you really are as hungry as you claim to be, perhaps you can find something to eat that does not need to be cooked."

Ratchet's ears lowered. "Clank... I actually need to go shopping tomorrow. All we have left are some frozen pizza's."

Clank put away his book and got up. "Then I suppose we need to look for a way to cook those pizza's. Also, do we have any candles around here? It is already getting pretty dark and the worst has yet to come."

"What do you mean?"

"The epicenter of the storm is still approaching. The storm will get even worse in time."

"Uuugh, great."

Then a flash of lightning briefly lit the appartment, and unsurprisingly Clank was gone within seconds. Ratchet shook his head and walked into his and Clank's bedroom. Immediatly he noticed a shaking object on his bed, hiding underneath the blankets. He walked over to his bed, sat down, and pulled away the covers. Clank's bright green eyes looked up at him.

"What happened on Oltanis still haunts your mind, doesn't it?"

Clank nodded, eyes full of fear.

Ratchet sighed. "Pal... if I'm really honest... it haunts me as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I almost lost you. And what's even worse is that I almost lost you right after I stopped being such a douchebag. If you'd have died back there after I acted so hostile and mean towards you for such a long time, I... I... I don't think I'd ever have gotten over that. I'd have blamed myself infinitely, because, if I'm really honest, I was just so mad at the entire situation: the person I used to look up to not just betraying me but punching his betrayal into my face like that and some stupid Blarg wanting me dead, I was just so mad at everything and I took it out on you.

I was never really mad at you, you couldn't have known that Qwark was with the Blarg. You were only doing what you thought was the right thing, and there's no way you can blame someone for that. You were so exited with completing your special mission and saving the galaxy that it is completely understandable that you missed the signs showing that Qwark was up to no good. And, I was angry at myself for getting myself into that mess, but in the end, I'm so glad I did. And also, I'm so glad you're stil here, pal."

Clank smiled. He simply was at a loss of words. He had always suspected that Ratchet was not truely angry at him, but he never had any proof to back up his theory, and now that Ratchet finally told him, he felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Is there anything that helps you, y'know, get less scared by the lightning?"

"Light helps."

"Well, there are some candles in the garage... I think."

"Ratchet, I may have a good idea. A way for you to get the dinner you desire."

"Tell me!"

"Can you find two fireproof objects that are at least forty centimeters tall, as well as a large, flat fireproof object?"

"I've got some spare metal in the garage, will that do?"

"Yes. Shall we?"

"Yep, let's go." Ratchet replied. " _Especially since the garage has no windows so you can't see the lightning._ "

Together the two heroes walked to their garage, Ratchet using the bright glow of Clank's brilliant green eyes to see where he was going. While Clank filled his chest compartment with candles, Ratchet grabbed a few sheets of scrap metal. "Clank, what exactly did you want to use these for? And in case you're wondering, we'll burn the food if we try to use my welder to cook it."

"It is like a basic version of an indoor campfire: something fireproof that supports a pan or a metal plate, and something that burns, and I think these candles are more than capable of warming those pizza's. I am just wondering what I am going to eat."

"Erm... I believe we've got some cans of high quality oil-soup left. Hang on, I'll make something out of these sheets of metal real quick."

Ratchet got to work, and in half an hour he had made a basic barbecue: a sheet of metal supported by a few metal struts. "Clank, since the struts are made of metal, I don't think it would be smart to use this thing in our living room with it's wooden floor. The garage, on the other hand, with it's concrete floor, is a much wiser choice."

"I completely agree with you, Ratchet."

Clank placed the candles underneath their hand-made barbecue. "I am going to get the food. In the meantime, could you light the fire?"

Ratchet grinned. "Sure!"

Clank nodded. He walked to the kitchen and took the three pizza's Ratchet was talking about, a can of oil soup, and a pan for the soup. When he walked back into the garage, Ratchet had indeed lit the twenty candles underneath their hand-crafted barbecue. "Careful, pal! That thing's hot!"

"Shouldn't it be hot?"

"I'm just giving you a heads up."

Ratchet chuckled. "From a snow-robot to cooking in the garage. So far, this has been one crazy Christmas."

Clank chuckled. "Indeed. Anyhow, shouldn't you be keeping an eye on your dinner?"

"Huh? Oh. Trust me, it's gonna take a while before that's done cooking."

"Hmm. I wish I could offer you some of my oil soup, but I'm afraid that hot oil will kill you."

"Yeah... yeah... it sucks that there's nothing for me to do in the meantime though."

"Hmm... Perhaps I know something."

Clank walked out of the garage, only to come walking back in a minute later, holding a wooden box of some sorts.

"What's that?" Ratchet asked.

"Chess."

 _{Ten minutes later...}_

"So... what does this guy do again?" Ratchet asked, pointing at his queen.

"Ah, the queen. The queen can move in any direction, as far as you wish. This makes her the most powerful piece. However, it also makes her a target. Capturing the other player's queen can turn the tides with ease, so use her wisely."

"I see. I'll move my queen... here! Haha, didn't see that one coming, huh?"

Clank gave Ratchet a dry look and captured his queen with a rook.

"What?! Tha-tha-that's cheating!"

"Not at all, Ratchet. Also, perhaps it is time for you to start eating?"

"Huh? Oh, the pizza's! You're right!"

Clank chuckled and shook his head. While Ratchet ate his dinner (that would have burned to a crisp if it wasn't for Clank), Clank stared at the chessboard, trying to figure out what Ratchet's next move would be. Then he had an idea. He smiled calmly at Ratchet.

"You done, pal?" Ratchet asked. Clank nodded.

"Alright, lemme show you how it's done. Let's see... the rook goes here, and... check!"  
Clank moved his king forward. "Check mate."

"Wha?!"

"Look closely."

"Huh... crud, you're actually right."

"Were you suspecting me of lying?"

"No, no, I just didn't believe it."

"Well, I presume you believe it now."

Clank rubbed his eyes. "You alright, pal?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, yes, I am quite alright. I am merely tired."

"Then you should go to sleep. C'mon, give that processor of yours a break. I mean, with your intelligence, it's gotta be one overpowered processor."

"Come again? Oh, yes, it is indeed a heavy processor. In fact, I have not one processor, but multiple. Twenty-five to be exact."

"Yeah, that's gotta require an awful amount of power. C'mon, give that head of yours some rest."

"Alright."

Clank got up. When he was about to leave the garage, he stopped and turned around. "Goodnight, Ratchet."

"G'night, pal. I'll make sure all the lights are off. And by that I mean candles, since there isn't any power right now, so..."

Clank chuckled. The robot walked out of the garage and into his and Ratchet's bedroom. He climbed on top of Ratchet's nightstand and sat down on his recharge station. He retracted his limbs, closed his eyes, and shut down his systems one by one until the only ones still on were the cooling systems and the processor timed restart (that system would make sure that Clank would wake up again if the internal battery had been charged to 100%).

Ratchet came walking in fifteen minutes later. He stared out the window, at... well... the few things he could see outside. Instead of the usual streetlights far below and the calm, dim light of the other tall buildings, there was only darkness, the thick clouds hiding everything from view.

He smiled at the darkness, and listened to the howling of the wind. A few times a flash of lightning briefly lit up the room. " _Yeah, storm. Come get some! Yes, gimme all you've got! 'Cause no matter how bad you are, I will never ever let you harm Clank ever again._ "

* * *

 **Alright, what's next?  
**

 **Oooh, how about this: ' _as the temparature drops below zero in Metropolis, lakes in parks begin to freeze. Even the giant lake in Metropolis' central park freezes solid, allowing the citizens of Metropolis to go ice-skating. And thus Ratchet and Clank decide to give ice skating a try as well. But if it all works out as planned..._ '**


	5. Ice Skating

**Alright, it's getting really late as I'm typing this, so I really don't have the energy for long author's notes this time. Therefor I will only reply to the reviews, and after that, let everyone read on.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Max Chronicle: "** ** _Oooooh, Ice Skating...sounds riveting.  
Hmm, busy schedule, I hear you...those suck. Anyway, do the best that you can, I know you'll be able to do it. You've never let me down before (Or anyone else as far as I'm aware)  
Max out.  
PS: By "HOW DARE YOU?" I meant "How dare you put the two through a snowstorm?". Good one-shot though...the barbeque was nice touch, so was chess and reminiscing (lightning clap)...okay, maybe not reminiscing.  
PPS: The computer you made Ratchet have...I'm jealous._"  
Phew, thank goodness I have no more tests for this week! Also, I am certain that I can get tomorrow and Friday's one-shot done on time.  
PS: I figured, but I wasn't sure so that's why I asked. Glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you'll like this one too.  
PPS: I, too, feel a bit jelous: having such a strong computer is probably amazing. However, the computer I'm typing this on runs on an Intel i3-Mobile processor and 6GB worth of RAM, and while it definitely isn't the strongest one out there, it is reliable, fast and not to mention rather strong too, which is all I need.  
**

 **Alright, everyone! I hope you all will enjoy this next one-shot.**

* * *

 _ **Oneshot 6**  
_

 _ **Days until Christmas Eve: 7**_

 _ **Ice Skating**_

* * *

Ratchet yawned as he walked into the kitchen. "Morning, Clank."

Clank looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Good morning, Ratchet. Have you slept well?"

"Yes, I did, thanks. Any interesting news reports?"

"Hmm, let's see... 'the VG game systems brand, busy with developing a new console, will soon be no more. Last week an error in the company's financials was discovered: the company had less money than they originally thought. With the amount of money spent on the next console generation, there is not enough money left to keep the company together.' Hmm... I wonder who was dumb enough to mess with financial buisness."

"Clank, is the phone number of the company developing the VG series given in the article?"

"Interstellar Entertainment? No. It does, however, specify the adress. 7583952, Sector 4, Lower Hemisphere, Kerwan."

"Good. Let's go there."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"How much money do we have?"

"Are you-"

"Yes."

Clank shook his head. "It is not up to me to decide how you shoud spend your money, so if this is what you want, then I won't stop you. I will ask you though: are you 100% sure?"

"Yes."

"Then so be it. Let's go then."

Clank hopped onto Ratchet's back, and the two heroes walked out of their appartment into the cool morning air. Ratchet locked the door after double-checking that all the lights and other electronic devices had been turned off. Ratchet opened the garage.

Clank got off Ratchet's back and closed the garage once Ratchet had flown the ship out. Clank sat down on the passenger seat, and together the two heroes made their way to Sector 4, Southern Hemisphere.

 _{30 minutes later...}_

Ratchet skillfully landed Aphelion on an unoccupied landing pad. The two heroes got out and Clank attached himself to Ratchet's back. "Alright, time to save the VG game systems."

 _{Five minutes later...}_

"Are there... any more... stairs?" Ratchet asked, panting.

"There are fourteen staircases left to climb."

"Argh!"

After climbing the last few staircases, they entered the director's office. The director was a grey-haired elderly male Markazian. "So, you are interested in saving the VG brand, eh?" the man asked.

"A-yup. It'd be a real shame if the VG series came to an end."

The director smiled. "Hearing that warms my heart. However, I must ask you, are you completely sure about this?"

"Yes, now let me help you."

"Thank you, Ratchet, but what we need is one hundred thousand bolts. I highly doubt you have that lying aro-"

"I just sent it over to ya."

"R-really? Oh my... I... I... I do not know what to say. Thanks to you, hundreds of thousands of people can keep their jobs! And that while it's the week before Christmas! God bless you son. In return, please, accept this offer: from now on, whenever a new VG game system is released, you will recieve one for free."

Clank spoke up. "Thank you Sir, but we-"

Ratchet quickly covered Clank's mouth with his hand. "That's awesome! I'd gladly accept that offer!"

"I would also like to offer you this... let's see... there we go!"

The director gave Ratchet two pairs of ice skates. "I had them lying around here for months now, but I don't have the time to go ice skating. Perhaps you can have fun with them now that there is still ice."

"Ice skating? Uuh... sure!"

After a few more 'thank you's' Ratchet and Clank left the building of Interstellar Entertainment. Ratchet walked over to Aphelion.

"Ratchet, where are you going?"

"Home?"

"Are you not going to try ice skating?"

"What do you mean?"

Clank pointed at the park in the distance. The giant lake in the middle of the park had been frozen solid, and many people were ice skating on it.

"Erm... maybe later."

"Ratchet, can we please go ice skating?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to try..." Clank said with puppy dog eyes. Ratchet sighed. "Fine."

The two heroes walked down a staircase, crossed the road, and walked into the park. Clank took the ice skates from his storage compartment and offered Ratchet the larger pair.

"Nooo thanks, pal. You have fun there, I'll just stay here and watch."

"Please?"

"No, no, not this time pal. I'll wait here for you."

Clank put on the smallest pair of ice skates and, to his surprise, they were a perfect fit. Clank wasn't used to standing on narrow plates of metal and would have fallen over almost immediatly if it weren't for Ratchet. "Careful, pal!"

Ratchet carefully let go of Clank, but the poor robot lost his balance again almost immediatly, forcing Ratchet to react very quickly and grab Clank before the robot could fall.

"Okay, you're definitely going to need some help with this, so for the first few minutes I'll walk next to you, okay?"

Clank nodded. Ratchet grabbed Clank's shoulder and started to walk very slowly, Clank sliding across the ice on his ice skates next to him. Ratchet started to walk faster and faster until he suddenly let go of Clank. Clank shot forward. "Aaaaah!"

"Just keep your balance, pal! You're doing great!"

However, there was one thing Ratchet forgot to teach Clank.

Turning.

Clank was heading straight at a pile of snow. "Aaah! Ratchet, how do I turn right?!"

"Just lean to the-"

Clank had reached the snow and fell forward, face-first, into the snow.

"...right." Ratchet finished. He ran towards Clank. "Clank, are you alright?"

Clank got up, his face covered with snow. "Hey, who turned the lights off?!"

Ratchet burst out laughing. "This is not funny!" Clank yelled, making Ratchet laugh even harder.

Clank bumped into Ratchet by accident, the shock causing the snow to fall off his eyes. "That is better."

Clank turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet, next time, teach me how to steer first."

"Yeah, yeah. It's really simple: just lean to the left or to the right."

"Thank you."

Clank ran back at the ice and started to ice skate again. Ratchet smiled and shook his head. It was absolutely amazing how fast Clank had managed to learn how to ice skate. Then again, Clank was a robot and could simply store it on one of his hard drives.

Ratchet sat down on a bench and watched Clank ice skate in circles. That robot was getting better by the minute.  
Mere minutes later Clank was racing around like a professional. After a while, Clank lowered his speed and returned to Ratchet. "Ratchet, would you like to join me?"

"No thanks, pal."

Clank tried the puppy dog eyes again. "Please?"

Ratchet couldn't help it. He wanted to say 'no', but he simply couldn't do it.

He sighed. "Okay."

Clank smiled and gave his friend the other pair of ice skates. To their surprise, it was a perfect fit. "Okay... that's creepy." Ratchet mumbled.

Clank walked onto the ice, turned around and waited for Ratchet to join him. Ratchet carefully stepped on the ice. It took him a second or two to find his balance (he hadn't ice skated for a while), but once he regained his balance he moved towards Clank. "Alright, Clank! Lemme show you how the master does it!"

Almost immediatly after he said that, he slipped and fell. Clank burst out laughing. "N-no-no-normally I would ask if you were hurt, but this is just too hilarious! I can-can-not stop la-laughing! Hehehehe! 'How the master does it', well I see! Hehehehe!"

Ratchet got up and brushed some snow off his clothing. "Well, now you know how to fail like a pro."

Clank pushed Ratchet, making the Lombax fall over. "Like that, right?"

When Ratchet got up, Clank skated away at top speed. Ratchet immediatly started to chase him.

Clank was fast, but Ratchet was faster, and the Lombax was getting closer and closer.

However, that is when he got a snowball in the face. "Oof! Hey! Ooh, if you want to play it that way..."

Ratchet bent his knees and grabbed a hand full of snow. He compressed it into a snowball and threw it at Clank, but instead of hitting the Robot he hit a curious duck right in the face. "Sorry!" Ratchet yelled as he raced past the animal, who was staring at the Lombax in pure confusion.

Ratchet accelerated even further, but for a moment he forgot that he could not turn fast enough for that speed. He was flung off the lake by the centrifugal force and slammed into a tree. Clank noticed immediatly and turned towards his friend. He activated his Thruster-Pack, bent his knees, and charged at Ratchet, trying to reach his friend as fast as possible. When he reached the edge of the lake, he jumped and started to glide, landing right beside his friend.

Ratchet was lying in the snow. He wasn't moving, and his ears were dropped. "Ratchet? Are you okay?" Clank asked, his voice full of concern.

"Ooooouch..." Ratchet groaned. "I think the impact shattered a bone in my shoulder. Nothing Nanotech can't fix though, didn't you have some Nanotech first-aid canisters with you?"

Clank quickly reached inside his storage compartment and pulled out a plastic bottle containing a strange thick light blue liquid. Clank opened the bottle and took a hand full of the stuff. He closed the bottle again and threw it back into his chest compartment. He pressed the thick blue liquid against Ratchet's injured shoulder, the nanites in the liquid entering Ratchet's body immediately. Mere minutes later Ratchet's shoulder was fixed.

The Lombax got up and brushed the snow off his clothing. "I think that has been more than enough ice skating for me for today. Shall we go home?"  
Clank nodded in response. Together the two heroes walked back to Aphelion. They got into their ship, fastened their seatbelts, and flew up, into the clear skies of Metropolis, beginning their journey home.

"Ratchet?"

"Yes, pal?"

"Why did you refuse to join me at first?"

"Because it had been a while since the last time I stood on ice skates, and the last thing I needed was falling face-first in-public, because that meant that I was going to steal the show on 'Galaxy's funniest hero fails' for the rest of the year."

"Oh. I wonder what more life has in store for us this Christmas."

"Me too, pal. Me too."

* * *

 **While Ratchet & Clank will find out tomorrow, as always I will let everyone know what is next.  
**

 **Tomorrow's one-shot is about... (evil grin) Mistletoe...**


	6. The Mistletoe

**Alright, new one-shot! And still on time as well! Today's one-shot is a bit shorter, but I had a long day (I got home around 5 P.M. with quite a lot of homework to do). Still, I managed to squeeze everything in and when I look at it again I honestly think that adding more content to make it longer won't contribute to the one-shot's content, so I decided to make this the final version.**

 **Before we get to it tough, reviews!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jak Cooper the Lombax: "** ** _You...  
You are evil!  
EEEEEEEVIL!  
...I love it!_"  
I know, isn't it brilliant? Oh, you're going to love this chapter, that's for sure! Enjoy!**

 **Max Chronicle: "** ** _No, no, no, no (eye twitch)...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Jak was right, you are EVIL.  
I'll be frank however, can't wait. Should be HI-LAIR-I-OUS. (Smiles ridiculously)  
Max out  
P.S. Good job with keeping the "one-shot per day" schedule._"  
Yeah, especially the last part is hilarious. And so far so good with the update schedule. Tomorrow's one-shot will be on time for sure, I'll be done with school by 12:30 P.M. so I still have the entire day to work on the one-shot! Anyways, enjoy!**

 **echo333: "** ** _Oh my goodness, Clank's giggling fit when Ratchet falls is contagious! xD_**

 ** _Amazing job keeping up with the update schedule! It's been so fun looking forward to these each day! :)_ "  
Yeah, I couldn't help myself. Ratchet just had to get a face full of snow for his cocky attitude. And with the last long school day over, from now on I will have no trouble with getting the one-shots done on time, so from now on I can safely say that there will be a new one-shot every day. Glad to hear you're enjoying the story so far, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter just as much.**

 **All reviews have been replied to, so without further ado, please enjoy the next one-shot!**

* * *

 _ **Oneshot 7**_

 _ **Days until Christmas Eve: 6**_

 _ **The Mistletoe**_

* * *

It was a clear evening in Metropolis and the city was tinted orange in the glow of the setting Sun. Ratchet sat down on the couch and yawned. It had been a pretty boring day, with nothing interesting happening whatsoever. However, the next day, Ratchet and Clank were going to the End-of-the-year party hosted in Meridian city, and since it was going to be a very busy day, he was going to bed early. He got up and walked into the bathroom. After brushing his teeth he walked into his bedroom, lay down, and fell asleep mere minutes later. Clank joined him eighteen minutes later.

While Clank had a nice dream in which he could fly at lightspeed with his robo-wings and explored the cosmos in search of undiscovered elements, Ratchet's dream was about the party they were going to tomorrow.

In Ratchet's dream, he was standing in a giant, white, heavily decorated hallway. He walked down the hallway and walked through two giant doors. He could already hear music on the other side.

Ratchet walked into a seemingly endless sea of people. Ratchet, who didn't like big crowds, walked over to a less populated area in the back. He was too shy to dance and thus he leaned against the wall, waiting. Waiting for what? Ratchet had no idea, but he kept waiting.

"Ratchet?" a female voice said to the right of him. "Oh my, it's really you! It's been such a long time!"

Ratchet looked to where the voice was coming from. He'd recognize those sapphire orbs anywhere.

Angela Cross.

"Hey, Angela!" Ratchet said, walking towards her. "How have you been?"

Angela started to walk towards Ratchet as well. "Good, actually. How are you? Gosh, it's been such a long time!"

"Far too long, and I am fine, thanks for asking. I heard that you went missing for a while, what happened?"

"Tachyon came for me, so I had to hide."

"Well, I'm glad you're still in one piece."

"Me too. That you are still in one piece, I mean."

The two Lombaxes had reached each other and talked on for a while. Then, however, Ratchet looked up for some reason. Immediately he started to blush.

"Mistletoe." Angela whispered. They stared at each other, Ratchet's face red as a tomato. Angela leaned forward, a sly grin on her face. "Well? Aren't we supposed to do _something_ under a mistletoe?"

Ratchet's face got even redder. Angela burst out laughing. Ratchet frowned. "This was all your plan, wasn't it?"

"Yes! Just to see your reaction, and it was so worth it!"

Ratchet glared at her, but then he had an idea. He suddenly moved forward and kissed her very quickly. Angela froze completely and stared at him. "Wha-what did you just do?!"

"Mistletoe, huh?" Ratchet replied with a sly grin of his own. Silently, he laughed: his plan had worked, Angela was blushing.

Angela stared at him for a moment. Then she burst out laughing. "Ooh, you had me going there for a sec. You truly are as smart-mouthed as I remember. Anyhow, I have to go now."

"Why?" Ratchet said, ears lowering a little.

"Because I still have some stuff to do, and there are some people I still need to speak to. I'll call you later, alright?"

"Okay."

"Okay then! See you later, Ratchet!" Angela said, walking off and vanishing in the crowd. Ratchet sighed. "What's up, hotshot?"

Ratchet jumped. "Whoa!"

Sasha was standing behind him. "Sasha, you scared the living daylights out of me!"

Sasha raised a brow. "Since when did you go from trigger-happy to jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy, I just didn't expect you to be standing behind me. In fact, I didn't expect anyone at all to be standing behind me."

"Uh-huh. Nice Christmas decoration." Sasha said, looking at something above the Lombax' head.

" _Oh, no..._ " Ratchet thought, looking up.

Indeed, once again, he was standing underneath the Mistletoe. "Y-yeah, nice Christmas decoration, eh?"

Sasha laughed at his nervousness. "Relax, hotshot. Besides, we did kiss before, didn't we?"

"Erm... well... you kinda came running at me and I understood what had happened after it was already over. Honestly, you really took me by suprise."

"Like right now?"

Sahsa pulled him in and gave him a quick kiss. When she pulled back, Ratchet was red as a tomato. She giggled. "Worth the kiss."

Ratchet frowned. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"A-yup! But I have to go now, hotshot. See you around."

"Y-yeah, bye S-Sasha." Ratchet stammered, watching her vanish in the crowd. " _Okay, w_ _hat in the world just happened?!_ " Ratchet thought. He took a few steps forward so he was no longer standing under the Mistletoe by accident.

"Hey, Ratchet!"

Ratchet turned around. "Talwyn, hey!"

Talwyn walked over to him. "How have you been?"

"Me? Fine. I've been quite busy, but nothing I can't handle."

"I know. If you can handle fighting something that you called "the size of a spaceport", then there's almost nothing you can't handle."

Talwyn moved a bit closer to him. "You do know what we're standing under, huh?" she whispered.

" _What?!_ "

Ratchet looked up, once again seeing Mistletoe above his head. "Okay, is this thing stalking me or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everywhere I go, I find myself standing under Mistletoe."

"Take a step forward."

Ratchet took a step forward. The Mistletoe didn't move. "Oh, thank god, that thing was driving me crazy."

Talwyn gave him a sly grin. "Not so fast, you owe me something."

"Tal, please, not you too."

"Ratchet, you should pay your debts."

Ratchet facepalmed. "I hate Mistletoe."

He leaned forward and gave Talwyn a quick kiss. "Happy?"

Talwyn's face went as red as a tomato. "Whoa, I was just teasing you a little! I never expected you to actually do it!"

Ratchet's ears dropped. "Please tell me I didn't upset you..."

"It's... it's alright, I just need a moment to process this. I'll catch you later, alright?" Talwyn said, vanishing in the crowd. " _What in the world is going on here?!_ " Ratchet thought.

"Ratchet, what is that above your head?" an all too familiar, robotic voice said behind him.

" _Oh, not again! Where the hell does that thing keep coming from?!_ " Ratchet thought, once again seeing Mistletoe above his head.

"It's... nothing. Nothing, pal."

"Hmm... according to my database, two persons standing under a Mistletoe have to kiss..."

" _Oh dear god no!_ "

"I... uh... I have to go use the bathroom."

"Yes, please, go. Let's tell nobody of this. Ever. Okay?"

"Not a soul, Clank."

Ratchet sprinted away. He looked over his shoulder. The Mistletoe hadn't moved. But, he wasn't looking forward, so he had no idea where he was going.

Unfortunately, he realized this a little too late.

"Oof!"

He collided with someone at full speed, knocking that person over. Ratchet lost his balance and fell, the person landing on top of him. Whoever it was, the person sure was heavy.

"Oof! Ouch! Hey, watch it cadet!"

" _Cadet?! Oh, no, not **him!**_ "

Unfortunately for Ratchet, the person on top of him was indeed Qwark. Qwark got up a little. "Ratchet, watch out where you're going."

Then Qwark and Ratchet realized everyone was staring at them. "What?" they asked in unison. Everyone pointed at something above them.

Ratchet's heart froze. It was Mistletoe. " _Oh in the name of all that is holy..._ "

But this nightmare got even worse when Qwark turned around and looked down on Ratchet. "Well, can't disappoint the fans, can we?" he said, moving closer to Ratchet.

Ratchet woke up, screaming " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...** "

He screamed for a full two minutes, waking Clank up. The robot covered his audio sensors. "Do you mind?!"

" **AAA** AAAaaaah! Oh gods, that was so... so... disgusting squared!"

"What do you mean?"

Ratchet told Clank about his nightmare. The little robot's face was filled with disgust. "Yes, that is indeed terrible."

"How terrible?"

"I would have screamed for _seven_ minutes."

* * *

 **And that was Ratchet having the ultimate nightmare: being stalked by Mistletoe. And Qwark... yeah, I'm not surprised that Ratchet woke up screaming.  
**

 **Next oneshot: the End-of-the-year party Ratchet dreamt of. This time without stalking Mistletoe though.**

 **However, I _might_ add a branch of Mistletoe to the party room to annoy the living daylights out of Ratchet. Though that obviously means that he'll end up under it with _someone_. However, I'll leave it up to you guys and girls to decide who: Talwyn, Sasha, or Angela? And yes, I am considering to add a little pairing because that means that Ratchet and Clank have someone extra to celebrate Christmas with. Again, I'll leave it up to you guys and girls to decide who: Angela, Sasha or Talwyn?**


	7. The End-of-the-year party

**Still on time! Let me answer to the reviews real quick.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Amberdiamondswords: "** ** _These are all really cute oneshots. Those two in the Winter is just the most awesome and adorable thing ever!  
_**

 ** _And oh god, I knew that that dream was going to go south. And indeed it did...(shudders violently). I'm gonna have nightmares about that nightmare.  
_**

 ** _Also, I'm a RatchetxSasha shipper. So I vote for Sasha.  
_**

 ** _Keep up the good work!_ "  
I know, which is exactly why I started to write this series of one-shots: they're so adorable! You're going to love what I have in store for tomorrow... let's say it will be a... 'sweet' surprise for Clank.**

 **And that dream... it went 'from a dream to a nightmare'. I think you know what story I'm referring to. And Qwark... I honestly have no words to describe how awful that scene is. And don't worry, I'm going to keep this up until Christmas Eve! (And the chapter on Christmas Eve is going to be a long one...)**

 **echo333: "** ** _Hahahaha! Oh my goodness, poor Ratchet. I'm sure he'll be a bit apprehensive at the party now!  
And I vote Talwyn all the way! :D_"  
Yeah... I hope the guy didn't get traumatized by that nightmare. Anyhow, enjoy!**

 **Max Chronicle: "** ** _That dream was terrible...you are SO EVIL  
Why do I get the feeling that that is something Qwark would say, then DO (shudders) so creepy. I would of screamed for ten minutes...erm, make that fifteen.  
About the party pairing tomorrow, I vote Talwyn.  
Max out  
P.S. But whatever you do...DON'T ADD QWARK Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...(continues screaming)_"  
Yeah, I can be quite evil if I want to. And Qwark... yikes, indeed, it does seem like something he would actually do. Thank god I've got an iron stomach, because the very idea makes me nauseous. And screaming for a full fifteen minutes? Mother of mercy...**

 **P.S. I sent Qwark away for a moment. If Ratchet would've bumped into Qwark in this chapter... he'd probably faint. Or shoot himself. Either way, he'd get freaked out beyond sanity.**

 **Alright, reviews have been replied to. And the winner of the little contest I started last chapter is...**

 **Angela: 1 vote**

 **Sasha: 1 vote**

 **Talwyn: 2 votes**

 **So, Talwyn won! So that explains why Talwyn ends up under something Ratchet really hates right now. If you don't get what I mean, read the chapter, it'll all make sense.**

 **Also, I forgot to thank someone last chapter: I'd like to thank Insomniac-Kitty for favoriting this story.**

 **Now, without further ado:**

* * *

 _ **Oneshot 8**_

 _ **Days until Christmas Eve: 5**_

 _ **The End-of-the-year party**_

* * *

"Clank, do we really need to wear this?" Ratchet asked, sounding quite irritated. "Yes, Ratchet, the invitation clearly states that everyone is supposed to wear fancy clothing. And 'everyone' includes you." Clank replied, adjusting his metal bowtie a little.

"Shoot. Do I have to wear one of those fancy strangling bowties of doom as well?"

"Yes."

"I am not putting one of those things on! Not in a million years!"

"Yes, you are going to put it on, and you are going to put it on now. I will not let you make a fool of us. And don't even think about 'forgetting' it, because if we go to that party without you wearing a bowtie, I will lock your computer with a 2051-digit Omega key encription. And who knows, perhaps I may... 'forget' the code."

Ratchet grumbled, but he knew Clank was dead serious. There was no escaping the bowtie that would surely strangle him.

Clank knew that if Ratchet would try to put it on it would actually strangle him, so he did it for the Lombax. "There, much better."

Ratchet looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a tuxedo, black gloves and a black leather hat. "Fancy enough for you, mister fashion?"

"Yes. Shall we?"

"Sure... sure..." Ratchet mumbled, already pulling on his bowtie.

Clank sat down in Aphelion's passenger seat and, after checking that all electronic devices had been turned off and locking the door, Ratchet sat down in the pilot's seat.

He closed the canopy and after a quick systems check they set sail for Meridian City, planet Igliak. Clank turned on the radio for Ratchet and watched a science show on the on-board monitor: "And now, in 'The Search for Element X': scientists have come up with one hundred potential new ways to discovered elements. Number 100: Quantum physics predicts..."

Ratchet yawned. This was going to be a loooong flight.

 _{Three hours later...}_

Clank turned off his science show as Igliak came into view. Ratchet sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, that stuff was driving me crazy!"

"Oh, well in that case I am glad you are still sane, otherwise we would be in big trouble."

"Yep. Anyhow, brace yourself, we are about to enter Igliak's atmosphere."

Ratchet slowed the ship so it would't burn up in the atmosphere. He carefully lowered his speed so they wouldn't get launched forward, and flew Aphelion into Igliak's atmosphere.

The silver buildings of Meridian City were visible far below, a vast network of streets, skyscrapers and traffic tunnels. Ratchet flew through a traffic tunnel into the heart of the city. Five minutes later Ratchet landed Aphelion on a landing pad in the giant parking garage underneath the building the party was at. After both heroes had exited Aphelion, Ratchet locked the ship and, together with Clank, walked towards the elevator in the distance.

Ten minutes later they were at street level again. They walked out of the elevator, into a massive metal hallway. The floor was covered with one giant, red carpet. Clank looked around. "What a remarkable structure."

"Indeed, it's quite impressive, isn't it?" a voice said behind them. Ratchet and Clank turned around.

"Hey, Tal." Ratchet said. "Hello Miss Apogee." Clank said.

Talwyn walked closer. She was wearing a sky blue dress that really brought out her eyes, and for the first time in ages, she wasn't wearing her bandana.

"Hey Ratchet, hello Clank. How are you two?"

"Well, normally I'd pretty busy, but thank god I've got some free time this winter so I can spend Christmas and the weeks before and after it with my friends."  
"I, on the other hand, have been quite busy with some projects of mine." Clank said.

Ratchet's ears perked up in interest. "What projects?"

Clank smiled mysteriously. "You will see soon enough."

"Heh, I like the sound of that. Anyhow, Tal, what are you doing here?"

"I'm invited as well. Besides, I'm the head of the Polaris Defence Force, it'd be weird if I didn't show my face."

Ratchet chuckled. "Oh, how could I forget?"

"What's up, hotshot?" an all too familiar voice said. Ratchet turned to where the voice came from. "Sash, how are you doing?"

Sasha Phyronix came walking towards them. Sasha was wearing a purple dress. "Well, being the major of Metropolis is much more work than I thought. In fact, it is starting to wear me down."

"Oh. Well, in that case, have you considered retiring?" Talwyn asked.

Sasha smiled sadly. "Sometimes I wish I could, but Metropolis needs me. Besides, I don't want to disappoint my father."

"You will never disappont me, kiddo. I only hoped you'd have learned that by now." a deep voice that could only belong to President Phyronix said behind them.

"Dad?! What are you doing here?!"

President Phyronix smiled. "What, you think they would invite the major of Metropolis but wouldn't invite Solana's president himself?"

"Speaking of presidents, where is Captain Qwark? I had expected him to be present." Clank said.

"Qwark? He's busy training some new Q-Force recruits. Or, well, he thinks he is. Between you and me, those recruits are doing much better than he is right now." Talwyn said.

"Oh, no. Am I late once again?" someone said behind them. Ratchet turned around. "Angela?! What the?!"

Angela was wearing a brilliant green dress. She raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"But you were missing! Where in the world did you come from all of a sudden?! What happened?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down! One question at a time please!"

"Miss Cross, what happened that forced you to go into hiding?" Clank asked.

"One word. Tachyon." Angela said with an expression of pure disgust.

"Wait..." Talwyn said. "I heard about you on the radio. Weren't you seen fleeing the Cerullean sector in my father's ship?"

"Your father's... wait, are you Talwyn Apogee?"

"Yes."

Angela offered Talwyn her hand. "Angela Cross, pleased to meet. Your father told me about you."

"You met my father?!"

"Yes, since when is meeting someone's father weird?"

"Since he went missing many years ago." Ratchet explained.

"Ah, that explains a lot."

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Talwyn asked.

Angela's ears lowered. "I'm sorry, Talwyn. You see, as we were handing the Dimensionator to the Kerchu on Jasindo, a small fleet of Drophyd Interceptors attacked. Max told me to flee in his ship while he and the Kerchu kept the Drophyds busy. I did as he said, but while speeding away from Jasindu your father's ship got hit by space debris and the engines failed. I was able to radio a passing Terachnoid vessel who helped me get to Zanifar, where I then hid in the woods. In the meantime, the ship had been hit by an asteroid. As for your father, I haven't heard from him since. I am very sorry Talwyn."

Talwyn smiled. "Don't be. I'm just happy I finally got a lead on my father. It may not be much but it's worth a shot. Your father is always worth a shot."

Angela nodded. Then she turned to President Phyronix and Sasha. After shaking some hands everyone had been introduced properly, and together the group of friends made their way to the entrance.

President Phyronix laid a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Hey, kid. I just wanted to apologize for my attitude back on Marcadia during the whole ordeal with Nefarious. I just figured you were another smug guy wanting my daughter's hand, but now I know what a responsible, reliable and strong man you actually are. On behalf of all of Solana, I'd like to thank you and Clank again for all the things you two did for us."

Ratchet smiled. "It was nothing, Sir. Now, let's get inside, shall we?"

After everyone had shown their invitation they were allowed to pass. "Wow, that's a good DJ!" Angela commented. "Indeed, the quality of this music is remarkable." Clank said.

 _{Twenty minutes later...}_

President Phyronix was standing in a corner of the room, talking to the mayors of Megapolis, Endako and Meridian City, Igliak, as well as the new president of Polaris and the president of Bogon. Sasha was talking to a few good friends of hers and Clank had been asked if he could help with a technical issue. Ratchet offered his help as well, but it was a software problem, and software was Clank's area of expertise.

That left only Ratchet and Talwyn. Ratchet was leaning against the wall in a corner of the room. Talwyn walked over to him. "Ratchet, is everything alright?"  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why are you here, all by yourself? Don't you want to dance?"

"Dance? Erm..." Ratchet grinned sheepishly. "No, I'm not dancing because... the people here can't even comprehend my moves!"

Talwyn laughed. "Ratchet, you're a terrible liar. You're shy, aren't you?"

"Me? Shy? No, nonono I am not shy!"

Talwyn gave him a sly grin. "Then I suppose you don't say no to a dance with me?"

Ratchet's mind went on red alert. " _Crap! Think, Ratchet! Think!_ "

"I would love to but... eh... this isn't dance music." "Weak excuse, Ratchet." he immediatly thought.

Talwyn's grin grew bigger. "I know, that's why I asked the DJ if he could do me a favor."

Then the DJ's voice spoke through the speakers. Ratchet knew that voice, but he had no idea where he had heard it before. "Alright everyone, heads up! The next track is a request! Grab your partners and head onto the dance floor, 'cause there is one crazy dance-song coming up!"

Talwyn grinned evilly. "Well? What's your answer?"

Ratchet mentally sighed. " _She got me. No more excuses left, so the only way out is telling her that I lied to her, which is the worst idea ever. Only one option left then... but I don't like it._ "

"Okay." Ratchet said. He let Talwyn guide him onto the dance floor. He was very nervous. What he couldn't have known, however, is that Talwyn knew this. She lead and he followed until all of a sudden he took control. Talwyn found herself having a hard time keeping up with the furry ace pilot, but that was just the way she liked it. But then Ratchet saw something in the corner of his eye.

Clank was watching them. Even worse: he was smiling mischievously and holding a video camera. "Tal, would you excuse me for a moment? I gotta kill a robot." Ratchet said, sounding more than a little irritated.

Talwyn had noticed Clank ages ago, but she didn't tell Ratchet because she needed all of her willpower not to burst out laughing. Ratchet walked off the dansfloor and charged at Clank. "Dude, what in the world?!"

Ratchet was about to pull the camera out of his friend's hands when, all of a sudden, Clank took a step left. "He is in place." The robot said. When Ratchet turned around to ask what Clank meant, he found Talwyn standing right behind him. He jumped. "Gah! Talwyn, you scared the hell outta me!"

"Talwyn smiled calmly at him. "Look up." She whispered. Ratchet looked up. " _My worst nightmare._ " He thought with a mental growl. He looked down and locked eyes with Talwyn. Talwyn gave him a sly grin. "Well? I'm waiting." she said.

Then it hit him. She had planned the whole thing: getting him to dance, getting him under a branch of Mistletoe by baiting him with a robot and a camera, then forcing him to kiss her.

Ratchet sighed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Happy?"

Talwyn looked a bit disappointed. "Come on, Ratchet. We both know that that wasn't a kiss."

She suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. Their kiss lasted for a full minute and Ratchet found himself enjoying it as well. When Talwyn broke the kiss, she whispered " _That_ was a kiss."

"Tal?"

"Yes?"

"You better start explaining."

Talwyn sighed. "Ratchet, it's just... I... I like you, okay? I just-"

Ratchet kissed her. "That's what I wanted to hear."

"Merry Christmas, Ratchet."

"Merry Christmas, Talwyn."

The two lovers spent the whole day dancing together.

 _{That evening...}_

"Clank get it off!" Ratchet yelled, pulling on his bowtie to no avail. "This damn thing is strangling me!"

Clank grabbed a pair of scissors and cut through the bowtie. He threw it over his shoulder, on top of a small pile of bowties. " _Twenty-seven._ " He thought.

"Thanks, pal. I still can't believe that DJ was Skidd!"

"Indeed, it was quite surprising."

"How did he end up becoming a DJ?"

"Hmm... I believe he had an accident with hoverboarding that was so severe that the doctors disadvised hoverboarding for a few months. In the meantime Skidd decided to try something else. He found out that he was a surprisingly good DJ. He also told me that he is considering a career switch, which is a very good idea if you ask me."

Ratchet sighed. "I'm just wondering what's up next."

* * *

 **Yeah... what is up next?  
**

 **Two oneshots this time!**

 **\- Cookies**

 **\- Hot Chocolate**

 **Tell me that doesn't sound good! Also, about those 'pairing votes', I recieved votes for Talwyn, Sahsa _and_ Angela. Talwyn recieved the most amount of votes, and that's why she ended up under the Mistletoe with Ratchet. However, since they were all voted for at least once, I have decided that they all will recieve at least one one-shot in which 'sparks fly'...**

 **Also, there will be a big surprise next chapter. And trust me, 'big' puts it nicely.**


	8. Cookies & Hot chocolate

**Still on time! Anyhow, reviews:**

 **Max Chronicle: "** ** _Why is it that I've been recently thinking you to be completely and totally evil beyond the likes of Tachyon, Vox, Dr. Nefarious, and Drek, seriously.  
I mean, I've got to be honest with myself...that was really hilarious, fantastic job. Keep it up.  
Max out  
P.S. At least the next one shot is with cookies and hot chocolate, what could go wrong? (Frightened, glances left and right) Nothing, but then again, this IS YOU we're talking about here._"  
...Well, my intention is to be a good guy, so... Anyhow, glad to hear that you liked the previous chapter. This one... it's a bit diffrent. You'll see what I mean soon enough. What could go wrong? Well, (evil grin), you'll see that soon enough as well. I can even turn a marshmellow into a dangerous weapon, so... perpare for cookie madness!**

 **Jak Cooper the Lombax: (Chapter 6): "** ** _Aw crap! I'm late! Eh...*reads the story*...Qwark...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*Screams for seven minutes straight*  
_**

 ** _Never.  
Do.  
That.  
EVER!  
Again...Please._"  
Ah, no problem. I often review late as well. In fact, sometimes I review two weeks late... Anyhow, welcome back. And Qwark... if I do something like that again, Ratchet'll probably get traumatized. Even intergalactic heroes have their limits...**

 **Jak Cooper the Lombax: (Chapter 7): "** ** _...*Passes out from OTP cuteness*_**

 ** _I'm actually a big RatchetXTalwyn shipper, so yeah, this made me happy._**

 ** _Cookies and Hot Chocolate? 'Big' Surprise? Can't wait!_ "  
Oh, well in that case I made a good descision with choosing Talwyn first, eh? And wait no more, today's chapter is here!**

* * *

 _ **One-Shots 9 & 10**_

 _ **Days until Christmas Eve: 4**_

 _ **Cookies & Hot chocolate  
**_

* * *

 _ **Cookies**_

* * *

It was a silent afternoon in Ratchet & Clank's appartment. That is, until Ratchet entered and slammed the door to the garage in frustration. "How could they do that?! How _could_ they?!"

"Ratchet, please, calm down!"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! THOSE GUYS WERE ONLY GOING TO RUN A SYSTEMS CHECK! THEY WERE **NEVER** SUPPOSED TO PERFORM A 'LITTLE EXPIRIMENT' ON YOU WHILE YOU WERE OUT! LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO YOU, CLANK!"

A grey Lombax entered the appartment. "Ratchet, I like it just as little as you do, but screaming my ears off is not going to help."

"I CAN'T STOP! I'M GONNA EXPLODE!"

Clank quickly opened the door to the garage, pushed Ratchet in, and closed the door just in time.

" **GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

After that loud roar, Clank opened the door again. "Better?"

Ratchet stood there, ears dropped and panting. "Better. It's just... those stupid Terachnoids had no permission from you to try out a new gene-editing device on you and try mixing your DNA with mine. For all we know you could be stuck like this forever. I mean, look at you: you don't want to talk to anyone but me because you're afraid they'll freak out, not to mention countless other problems: we have only one bed, where are you supposed so sleep? I just went shopping, so what are we going to do with all that robotic food? And worse: being an organic lifeform is so new to you, getting you to breathe properly was already difficult. I'm just so angry that we got screwed because a bunch of _ugly_ , _pathetic_ and _weak_ **_nerds_** couldn't resist _trying something out_!"

Clank laid a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "We will make it through, Ratchet. Trust me, we will."

Clank's belly made a growling sound, scaring the living daylights out of the grey Lombax. "Aaaah! What was that?! Am I dying?! I don't want to die! Help me Ratchet!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're just hungry! Calm down! Nobody's dying here, alright?"

Ratchet smiled evilly. "On second thought, I may _try something out_ on a few Terachnoids that _might_ get them killed."

"Ratchet, please!"

Ratchet laughed. "Relax, relax, I was just kidding. Sad thing is, I was shopping at a store selling robotic food only when I got called that your systems check was done, so I jumped into Aphelion immediatly. Therefor, I haven't been able to get any organic food."

Clank's ears dropped. "Oh, no..."

"Relax, Clank. We've got some organic food left such as milk, sugar and flour. Perhaps I can make something of it. In the meantime, I believe there's a tiny robot underneath the Christmas tree who wants his train to move again. Could you help him with that while I make something to eat?"

Clank smiled. "Yes, of course!" Clank immediatly ran over to the Christmas tree and turned on the train again. He lay down and watched the train go in circles and pass by his face every once in a while. Ratchet watched him from the kitchen. " _Organic or robotic, you're just as cute, pal._ "

Ratchet turned around and browsed through the various recipes he was able to find online. However, he wasn't sure which ones Clank would like.  
But then one caught his eye. " _Novalian holiday cookies..._ "

Ratchet smiled, selected the recipe on the tablet, and got to work.

 _{Forty minutes later...}_

A delicious smell filled the appartment. Clank got up. " _What is that amazing smell? Wait, what?! I can smell! I had not even noticed!_ "

The grey Lombax got up and searched the area. He found out that the source of the smell was the oven. "Ratchet, what-"

"You're just in time!" Ratchet said, standing by the oven as the oven beeped.

"What are those?" Clank said, pointing at what was inside the oven. "Cookies, Clank. Cookies. And you can get one now."

"Aren't they too hot to eat right now?"

"Yes, they are. I'll put them in the fridge for a moment."

Ratchet placed the plate of cookies in the fridge, only to take them back out a few seconds later. "Are you sure doing that was a good idea?" Clank asked. "Didn't it ruin the cookies?"

"No, these cookies can handle that. Anyhow, try one." Ratchet said, giving Clank a cookie.

Clank took a small bite of it. Immediatly his eyes went wide. "OHMYGOODNESSITISSOAWESOME!" he yelled. Immediatly he jumped at the plate full of cookies and ate three of them at once. Ratchet quickly pulled away the plate. "Oh my god, Clank! What in the world are you doing?!"

Clank started to cough. "And chew for Christ's sake!" Ratchet yelled, patting the grey Lombax on the back. "THANKYOURATCHETBUTINEEDMORECOOKIES!"

"Dude, what in the world is going on with you?!"

Clank's ears lowered. The grey Lombax said something really, really, fast. Ratchet had a lot of trouble decoding it, but he managed to pick up "Oh my I knew it, I am a burden. I am sorry, Ratchet. I will leave immediatly and..."

Ratchet knew enough. "Clank, calm down, pal!"

Clank didn't seem to hear him. Ratchet sighed. How was he going to do this?

Then he had an idea. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie from the plate. He ran back into the living room. "Hey, Clank?"

Once again Clank didn't seem to hear him.

"Claaaaank... I've got a cooookiiiieeee!"

Clank froze completely. He slowly turned his head to where Ratchet was standing. Clank stared at the cookie with wide eyes.

After a full minute, Clank yelled "Mine!"

"Yes, Clank! Calm down, and-wait, what?"

"Mine!" Clank yelled. He charged at Ratchet. Ratchet yelped and barely rolled out of the way. Luckily for Ratchet, Clank was still adapting to his new organic body, so he managed to stay ahead of the grey Lombax who on a monster of a sugar rush. After half an hour of non-stop running, Clank fell forward, panting.

Ratchet took three more steps, then fell himself.

After two minutes of silcence, Ratchet mumbled "From now on, the only cookies you're getting are sugar-free."

* * *

 _ **Hot chocolate**_

* * *

Ratchet and Clank went to see a doctor after Clank's strange reaction to sugar. The doctor explained that Clank's reaction to sugar was because his body had never been introduced to it before, and simply didn't know what to do with the energy. He assured Ratchet and Clank that Clank would respond normally to sugar now.

They just got home, walking. They didn't use Aphelion because Clank still had some energy left of that sugar rush and he needed to get rid of it, so they walked. However, on their way back, it started to snow.

They ran the remaining distance to their home. When they were back into their appartment, they looked like two snow-Lombaxes. Clank was shivering. "I am m-m-missing my normal body already R-R-Ratchet. How long a-a-am I going to s-s-stay like this?"

Ratchet sighed, ears dropped. "Possibly, forever."

"W-w-what?!"

"Until those Terachnoids have found a way to reverse the process, you're stuck like this. _If_ they find a way, that is."

"Oh..." Clank said, small tears visible in his eyes.

Ratchet guided him to their couch. "You miss your good old body, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Stupid Terachnoids. We'll make it through, pal. We just have to be strong. You said it yourself."

Clank's tears didn't stop falling, nor did he stop shivering. Ratchet had an idea.

He got up and walked into the kitchen.

 _{Five minutes later...}_

Ratchet came walking back out with two cups in his hands. He gave one to Clank. "Here. This should help."

Clank stared down at the warm, brown liquid inside the cup. He drank some of it, careful not to burn his tongue.

To Clank, it tasted too amazing to describe. He even found himself smiling faintly. "Now that is what I want to see. Come on, bud. We'll make it through."

Clank nodded.

"You know what you gotta do?" Ratchet asked.

"No."

"You gotta use your time as an organic. You can feel now, you can taste now, you can smell now. Experience the good sides of being an organic lifeform before it's too late."

"But what if I never become robotic again?"

"That's something to worry about later. You just need to have some faith right now. And trust me, those Terachnoids **will** find a solution. If they quit, then I'll be standing in the doorway with as much RYNO's as I can carry. They are going to fix the mess they've made, even if it'll take them their entire lives to find a solution. They got you into this mess, and they are going to get you out of it. For now, I think you should worry about your drink getting cold."

Clank smiled. "Thank you Ratchet." He drank some more of the warm liquid. "What am I drinking anyway?"

"Hot chocolate. It's good, isn't it?"

Clank chuckled. "'Good' puts it nicely."

"I know, right?"

The two friends drank their hot chocolate, discussing the things they still had to do before Christmas. The one that Clank liked most, was Christmas shopping.

* * *

 **And there you have it! I'd like to underline something really quick though: there are many stories in this archive in which Clank is turned into a Lombax. I am not trying to create a ripoff of those here, I merely turned Clank into a Lombax so he, too, can try cookies and hot chocolate. I hope you all understand.  
**

 **Anyhow, since this is a collection of one-shots, the one-shots don't have to 'link' to each other: they can contradict with each other. Therefor, sparks will fly between Ratchet and _someone_ next chapter. I'm not going to reveal who yet, but it isn't Talwyn...  
**

 **What's up next, you ask?**

 **\- The fireplace**

 **\- A cold night**


	9. The fireplace & A cold night

**Still on time! But pretty late though. I'll keep the author's notes short: I'll reply to the reviews and then I'll let everyone read on.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Max Chronicle: "** ** _I like the next idea...sounds promising...not too evil either, good job.  
Also...LOMBAX CLANK, WOOT!  
"...then I'll be standing in the doorway with as much RYNO's as I can carry." Straight up awesomeness. This is how I believe Ratchet should carry them.  
Step 1. Weld the Omega R.Y.N.O 4-Ever on the R.Y.N.O. VI Protosuit.  
Step 2. Get into the R.Y.N.O. VI Protosuit.  
Step 3. Wield Omega R.Y.N.O V and Omega R.Y.N.O VII Extreme in each hand...LIKE A BOSS. (Cue Epic Background Explosion)  
Note: Ratchet should carry the R.Y.3.N.O. as 'extra insurance'...OH YEAH!  
Max out_"  
Yeah, I wonder what will happen if you'd fire all RYNO models at once. Of course, we need a target for this experiment... perhaps there is still a Cragmite around here that can help with that... All kidding aside, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy this one as well.**

 **Jak Cooper the Lombax: "** ** _...I'm just gonna...I'm just gonna take this. *takes a cookie* Thank you. *Nibbles on the cookie* Can't wait for tommorow!_ "  
Yeah, sure, have a cookie! I bet Ratchet doesn't mind, he still has, like, twenty or so left? Anyhow, glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you'll like this one as well. Enjoy!**

 **echo333: (Chapter 7): "** ** _Phew! No Qwark. Thank goodness._**

 ** _That was so cute! And I was laughing so much at the very beginning and end. Those darn bowties xD_ "  
Yes, no more Qwark or it'd probably traumatize Ratchet. And yes, I figured it'd be totally something for Ratchet to get frustrated about a bowtie. Anyhow, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _ **One-shots 11 & 12**_

 _ **Days until Christmas Eve: 3**_

 _ **The fireplace & A cold night**_

* * *

 _ **The fireplace**_

* * *

"So, you guys still got no solution?" Ratchet asked on the phone.

"Negative, but we are certain there is a way to reverse the process. You just wait, and let us do our job. Anyhow, there is a quantum tunneler that needs cleaning, so I'm off now. Bye!"

"Wait!" Ratchet yelled, but the Terachnoid was already gone. Ratchet sighed. "Bloody stupid octopuses."

Out of boredom, he scrolled through the many phone numbers stored on his mobile phone. He stopped when he came across a certain number.  
He wanted to call it, but he painfully reminded himself that Angela had gone missing years ago. Even though he was certain he would reach her voicemail, he dialed her number nevertheless, for hearing her voice would bring back good memories.

Imagine Ratchet's surprise when Angela picked up the phone. "Angela Cross here, what's up?"

"Angela, where-"

Ratchet was interrupted by Angela letting out a loud yelp. "Darn it!"

"Are you alright over there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Bloody sharp knive, barely cut off my finger. That's what I get for cooking and calling at the same time."

"SON OF A QWARK! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Heh, a cut in my finger is nothing compared to surviving a rain of fire from a trigger happy Lombax. I'll be fine. Besides, I've got some cans of Nanotech lying around. Anyhow, you called me, so what's up?"

"Uuh... since when are you back?"

"I got back home two days ago."

"Well, you were missing for three years, what in the world happened?"

"Tachyon showed up. Thank goodness Max found me first, or else I'd be toast. The bastard fired a bloody nuke at my house."

"What?! I'm not familiar with Physics, but if I'm correct radiation from a nuke can stay lethal for many years, so are you sure you should be in your house right now?"

"I'm not on Grelbin, Ratchet. When I showed up at work again three days ago, everyone was relieved I was back in one piece. When I told them what had happened, Fizzwidget himself gave me a new house. Sadly, it's not on Grelbin. Grelbin is quite cold, but it's got something magical, y'know? Anyhow, he also forced me to take six months off, so that's why I'm still home at this hour."

"Oh. Well, I'm very glad you're still in one piece."

"Me too. Anyhow, how are you doing? Wait, you know what? It's been so long, I'm coming over."

"But weren't you cooking?"

"Lunch, Ratchet. Not dinner. I was slicing a tomato for my sandwich. Fruits and vegetables are as important as meat, even for Lombaxes, which is actually quite strange considering that Lombaxes evolved from carnivorous cat-like creatures called Xi'lii. But I'm getting off-topic. As soon as I've finished eating, I'm coming over, okay? Where do you live nowadays?"

"3-7-400-8-2, Sector 2, Nothern Hemisphere, Metropolis, Kerwan. It's in Solana galaxy, huge city, can't miss it. It's kinda like Megapolis on Endako, though Metropolis' style is retro-futuristic with gold and bronze instead of Megapolis' futuristic silver and titanium."

"Got it. I'll be there in three hours."

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye!"

Ratchet ended the call. But then he realized that Angela didn't know Clank had been turned into a Lombax. " _Then again, she probably doesn't know at least 60% of all the things that have happened in the three years she went missing. I think I won't call her, with her clumsyness she might accidentally cut herself again when her phone suddenly starts to ring. I'll explain everything once she gets here._ "

 _{Three hours later...}_

Ratchet was playing a game on his computer and Clank was taking a nap on the couch when the doorbell rang. Ratchet paused his game and walked over to the front door. He opened the front door, only to be greeted by a familiar face. "Angela! Hey, how are you?"

Angela was wearing blue jeans and a light blue winter coat. "Still alive, so pretty good. And you?"

"Still in one piece after all these years, thank goodness. Anyhow, come in! It surely isn't getting much warmer, is it?"

Angela shivered. "No."

She walked in and Ratchet closed the door behind her. She took off her coat. "Dang, you've surely grown since the last time I saw you."

Ratchet, who was now almost as tall as Angela was, nodded. "Don't ask me why I suddenly started to grow though."

"Well, I like it that I am no longer staring down on you."

She walked over to the couch. "Nice cushions." She commented.

"Those aren't cushions..."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly the cushions moved. Two bright green eyes stared up at her. "Miss Cross? Oh my, it has been such a long time! How have you been!"

Angela let out a large yell and jumped back. "What the hell?!"

The grey Lombax' ears lowered. "I was afraid that would happen."

Angela took a few deep breaths. "Clank, is that you?"

"Yes."

Angela walked forward and carefully poked his ear. Clank let out his trademark giggle. "That tickles!"

"My goodness, it's really you. What in the world happened to you, Clank?"

"Eh, I'll answer that." Ratchet said. "Some Terachnoids went a bit too far and 'tried something out' on Clank. Something with mixing genes. The result is staring you in the eyes."

"Gene-editing? You mean they altered his genetic code?"

"I dunno, you're the... gene...gene-expert or something here."

Angela rolled her eyes. Then she turned to Clank. "That's horrible, Clank!"

Clank nodded. "I do miss my robotic body."

Angela gave him a hug. "I'm sorry for you, Clank."

"It is quite alright, Miss Cross."

Angela stood up. "You know, I actually miss the adventure we had together. If I'm honest, I wish we could have another one."

"Well, if you would like to, luckily I made a backup of my hard drive a few weeks before I was turned into a Lombax. I should be able to isolate the memories of that adventure. That is, if I could borrow Ratchet's computer."

"If you won't break anything, then go ahead."

"Alright, thank you Ratchet. I will be back in approximately five minutes."

Clank walked into Ratchet's bedroom as Ratchet and Angela sat down on the couch and talked about all the things that had happened in the three years that Angela had been missing.

Like he said, Clank returned a few minutes later with a holodisk. "I present to you: 'Protopet Invasion: the movie'."

Ratchet and Angela laughed. Ratchet placed the holodisk in their television's holodisk player, and the 'movie' started to play.

 _{Five hours later...}_

Angela stretched her legs and got up. "Well, I gotta go."

Ratchet's ears lowered slightly. "What? Why? The movie isn't over yet!"

"The 'movie' is eight hours long, Ratchet. Besides, it's getting late, I should probably get going if I want to get home before 9 P.M."

Clank's ears perked up. "Wait, do you two hear that?"

"What?"

Clank paused the movie. "Listen."

Ratchet and Angela focused. They could pick up some distant howl.

A storm was coming.

"Miss Cross, do you hear what I'm hearing?"

"You kidding me? You're asking me, someone who has lived on an iceplanet for years, if they know what a bad snowstorm sounds like?"

"I was just asking. I presume you know it would be unwise to fly in such weather?"

"Yeah, but I'll try anyway."

"No way!" Ratchet yelled as he jumped up. "Over my dead body!"

"Whoa, what's your problem?"

"My problem is that you had been missing for three years. Three years, Angela. And now you're finally back, I'm not going to risk losing you again."

"Ooo...kay?" Angela asked with a raised eyebrow. "You do know that that means that I'll have to stay here, right?"

"We'll find a way. Clank doesn't mind if you sleep on the couch, right?"

"What?!"

"See? Please, Angela. Don't risk your life."

She sighed. "Alright then."

Angela's stomach growled. She blushed. "And that is exactly why I wanted to go home."

Ratchet laughed. "Hey, I'm hungry too. And I bet Clank is as well."

When Clank didn't respond, Ratchet grew worried. "Clank?"

Clank was standing by the window, staring out.

Ratchet walked over to him. "What's the matter?"

"The storm."

Ratchet looked out the window, and found himself staring at a dense, white mist. "Crud. How long is this one gonna last?"

"I do not know. Since I am no longer robotic, I can no longer download information from Kerwan's weather forecast network, but your computer surely can."

At that moment, the lights went off. Clank's ears lowered. "And there goes that idea. Yes, I now have officially no idea how long we will be stuck inside this storm."

Ratchet smiled. "Relax, pal. This building is strong, we'll survive. Besides, this time I've got plenty of food."

"How are you going to cook it, Ratchet?"

"Not. I'm just gonna make a salad or something."

"I'll help." Angela offered.

Ratchet shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, but I need you to-"

BOOOOOM!

"Aaaah!"

"...Keep Clank calm." Ratchet finished, ears lowering. "He hates thunderstorms."

Angela's ears lowered. "Is that becaue I electrocuted him back in our adventure with the protopets?"

"No, that is because he got struck by lightning while exploring planet Oltanis in my first adventure with Clank. He lived, but he nearly died, which, as you can see, traumatized him."

Angela's ears lowered even further. "Then by electrocuting him I probably brought back that horrible memory. Oh, I'm still so sorry about that."

"It is quite alright, Miss Cross." Clank's voice came from under the couch. "But still, could you please help me? I believe I am stuck underneath the couch."

Angela laughed and walked over to him. "How did that happen?"

"I panicked."

While Angela worked on freeing Clank and keeping the grey Lombax calm, Ratchet attempted to make a fruit salad. And, to his surprise, the result was quite good.

"That looks really good, Ratchet!" Angela yelled from the living room. She was sitting on the couch, stroking Clank's large right ear to keep the grey Lombax distracted. Clank's eyes were closed, and Ratchet would've sworn he heard him purring very silently.

They ate their dinner in silence, everyone listening to the howling of the wind. It was then, however, that a shiver went up Ratchet's spine. "Is it just me, or is it getting chilly in here?"

Clank shivered. "The temparature is indeed dropping quite rapidly."

Ratchet facepalmed. "No power, no heater. Thank god we've got a fireplace."

Ratchet walked over to the fireplace, placed some wood inside, and set the wood on fire. Within minutes the room was getting warmer. All three Lombaxes smiled in delight.

But then a blast of cold wind blew out the fire. Angela sighed. "Let me try it this time, I've got some experience with keeping a fire burning."  
Ratchet stepped aside. "Be my guest."

"Aren't I your guest already?"

Angela walked over to the fireplace. Three minutes later the fire was back, and warmth was filling the room. However, the sheer cold of the storm still made it's way into the house, therefor the only warm place was near the fireplace. The three Lombaxes sat down in the living room and waited for the storm to end, telling each other stories or jokes, and even a riddle every one in a while, even though Clank solved most riddles within seconds.

* * *

 _ **A Cold Night**_

* * *

"Crap. We're out of wood!" Ratchet yelled over his shoulder."

"So if this fire dies, it will get cold in here again?" Clank asked.

"Yes."

Clank's ears lowered. "Great. The one time I am not a robot during a snowstorm, this happens. Just great."

"Oh, come on, Clank! Help me find all the blankets we have."

Clank reluctantly got up and walked to the garage, grabbing a few spare blankets from a storage room while Ratchet pulled the blanket off his bed. Within minutes Ratchet and Clank had collected four blankets while Angela tried everything she could to keep the fire alive.

Unfortunately, two of the blankets were quite thin and were meant to be used during the summer, when it is much warmer.

Clank gave Angela one of the two thick blankets, then attempted to wrap the two thin ones around himself, but Ratchet stopped him. He pulled the blankets out of the grey Lombax' hands and, before Clank could protest, wrapped the other thick blanket around the grey Lombax. Ratchet then wrapped the two thin blankets around himself.

Then, the fire died.

Angela shivered immediatly. "Uugh, it is so bloody cold."

"Kinda weird to hear that from someone who is used to Grelbin." Ratchet said.

"I haven't been on Grelbin in ages, Ratchet. In those three years I lived in a small home on planet Lumos, which has a much warmer climate, and-"

"Sssht! Clank's asleep!" Ratchet whispered. Angela looked at the grey Lombax.

Clank was, indeed, asleep.

"Help me put him on the couch." Ratchet whispered. Angela nodded.

Toghether the two Lombaxes carefully laid Clank down on the couch, a pillow placed comfortably underneath the grey Lombax' head.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Ratchet asked.

"Doesn't matter to me, even if I have to sleep on the floor."

"Sleeping on the floor is out of the question. You can sleep in my bed."

"I am not going to force you out of your bed, Ratchet!" Angela hissed.

"And I am not going to let you sleep anywhere else, Angela." Ratchet whispered back. "The best is for the guest."

"Well... is it a large bed?"

"What do you mean?"

"You kinda force me to sleep in your bed, but I force you to sleep in your own bed. So, there is only one answer: sharing it. If you're okay with that, that is."

"Fine with me, as long as I can get some good sleep."

"It's settled then. Let's go."

Angela walked over to Ratchet's bed and lay down on the right side of the bed. Ratchet lay down on the left side.

"Ratchet?" Angela whispered.

"Yes?"

"Well... this morning... why did you call me? I did ask you a couple of times on the phone, but you kept changing the subject so I figured that you must've had

your reasons, but I'm still very curious. So, may I please know why you called me all of a sudden? And please, tell me the truth, Ratchet."

Ratchet bit his lip. If he told her the truth then their friendship could be ruined. On the other hand, he did just have her back and who knows how soon she could be gone again. It was now or never.

Ratchet cleared his throat. "Angela, I... I..."

Ratchet sighed. "I called you because I missed you. I wanted to hear your voice, no matter if it's your voicemail. Hearing your voice always brought back memories of the wonderful adventure we had together. With you missing, I... I just..."

"Ratchet..."

She rolled around and stared into his eyes. "That was the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me. You told me the truth, I will tell you the truth too. Actually, I wanted to come over so badly because I missed you and Clank too. I missed your humour, your friendliness, and how you never wore a mask: you never pretended to be someone you're not. After all these years, you're still you. And... oh god why is this so hard to say? I... I really-"

"I really like you, Angela."

"That was what I wanted to say, yes, but with 'Ratchet' at the end instead of 'Angela' and wait, wha-"

Angela was interrupted by Ratchet kissing her. Angela kissed back.

After several minutes they broke apart and wrapped their blankets around each other.

The cold no longer mattered to them. That they were together with the one they had a crush on for so long now is all what mattered to them. Ratchet wrapped his arms around Angela and together they fell asleep, waiting for the storm to pass.

* * *

 **And that was the Ratchet/Angela chapter. What's next?**

 **Tomorrow, Clank's wish comes true: the two heroes are going Christmas shopping!**

 **Also, I've got something special planned for the Ratchet/Sasha chapter...**


	10. Christmas shopping

**We are getting near the ending of this series, with only three more chapters to go, this chapter being one of them. So, as soon as you all have finished reading this chapter, there are only two one-shots remaining. Christmas Eve and tomorrow's one-shot... whose theme I will not reveal yet. After this one-shot I will reveal what's up next.**

 **Anyhow, reviews:**

 **Max Chronicle: "** ** _Huh...so this was the RatchetxAngela chapter. Okay, okay.  
Changing subject now...Shopping. (beat) Yesssss.  
If I can offer something to the chapter, I would like there to be a joke where Clank buys some sort of sciencey-shirt and Ratchet would call him "...such a nerd."  
Or maybe a sweater that says "Keep Cool And Be A Lombax" or something like that. These are just ideas, do whatever you want.  
Almost Christmas, keep it up.  
Merry Christmas...and Max out_"  
Those ideas... I'm not going to say anything. You'll just have to read and see...**

 **Yes, it's almost Christmas! I'm so exited! And Merry Christmas to you too, my friend. And a happy new year, of course.**

 **Alright, all reviews have been replied to, so let's get to the next chapter then!**

* * *

 _ **One-shot 13**_

 _ **Days until Christmas Eve: 2**_

 _ **Christmas shopping**_

* * *

"Clank? Claaank? Come on, pal. Wake up."

Clank opened one eye. "No."

Ratchet laughed. "No time to act silly now, pal. We still have to go Christmas shopping."

Clank jumped up from the couch almost immediatly. "Why didn't you say so?"

"If I had known that this would be your reaction, I'd have told you that an hour ago, so be thankful: I gave you an extra hour of sleep."

"Thank you, Ratchet!" Clank yelled over his shoulder as he raced towards the door to grab his coat and snow boots.

Ratchet shook his head with a smile. He grabbed his own coat and boots, and half an hour later the two Lombaxes were walking to the entrance to the mall, through the fresh snow. When they entered the mall, they said "Whoa!" in unison.

The floor of the mall was made out of white tiles, and in the center of the shopping mall centre stood a mind-blowingly huge Christmas tree.

"Clank?"

"Yes?"

"You've got my old Gadgetron QuickSelect device, yes?"

"Yes, so I can pay for my purchases. Ironically, you just asked me if I forgot something while you are the one who is always forgetting things."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Ratchet glanced at his watch. "Clank, shall we meet up at the restaurant at 3 P.M.?"

"Alright. See you then, Ratchet."

"See ya, Clank!"

While Clank walked over to the electronics store to his right, Ratchet walked over to the Gadgetron gadget store.

Clank took his time browsing through all the items that were for sale. Suddenly, he walked past the games department. He decided to take a look, and to his surprise, he found at least a dozen games Ratchet was really exited about, but never bought. He grabbed seven of them. " _Gift for Ratchet: check. Next: gift for miss Apogee._ "

After paying for the games and storing them in a bag (the guy behind the counter gave him a weird look when he pressed the games against his chest. It took Clank a second to remember that he was no longer a robot so he could no longer store stuff in his chest compartment) he walked over to a clothes store.

Clank had no idea what Talwyn would like, so he relied on his instincts. After browsing around for a few minutes he walked back out empty-handed (save for the bag with Ratchet's games) and walked into the Gadgetron Gadgets store. He remembered how Talwyn was as trigger-happy as Ratchet, so she might like a gadget from Solana. He chose a Gadgetron Flight Suit, a device worn like a backpack that could deploy a set of wings if commanded by the user and the user only. " _Gift for miss Apogee: check. Next: gift for Captain Qwark._ "

Clank walked out of the Gadgetron Gadgets store and walked over to a toy store where he bought a real-looking Qwark action figure. He then walked over to a souvenir shop where he bought a "Number #1 Greatest Superhero" mug. " _Gift for Captain Qwark: check. Next: gift for miss Phyronix._ "

Clank walked back out and walked into the clothes store once again. While browsing through the various clothing, he found a few shirts with science jokes on it. He bought three of them, and a purple scarf and matching gloves for Sasha. " _Gift for miss Phyronix: check. Next: gift for Big Al._ "

Clank walked back out and walked back into the electronics store. The guy behind the counter gave him a weird look, probably due to the whole 'missing chest compartment' ordeal earlier. Clank shrugged it off and bought the latest computer processor for Al. " _Gift for Big Al: check. Next: gift for Skidd Mcmarxx._ "

Clank walked back in (getting another weird stare) and bought a headset for Skidd. And (Clank didn't know why an electronics store would have those lying around) a safety helmet, even though, deep inside, he knew Skidd would never wear it. " _Well, in that case I tried. Anyhow, gift for Skidd Mcmarxx: check. Next... I believe I am done. Thank goodness, these bags are getting heavy._ "

Clank looked at the time on the old Gadgetron QuickSelect device. " _Oh, no! It's already 3:13 P.M.! Ratchet must be getting worried!_ "

Clank ran over to the restaurant as fast as he could. He looked around inside, and thanks to Ratchet's big ears, he had no trouble finding the orange Lombax.

Clank sat down across from him and put down the bags with a sigh. "Christmas shopping is much more exausting than I thought."

Ratchet was eating a hamburger. "Yeah... Anyhow, what did you buy for me?" he asked, reaching for Clank's bags. Clank pulled away the bags. "No, no, you will have to wait until Christmas.

"Hey, hotshot!" a voice said behind Ratchet. Ratchet choked on his hamburger in surprise. Sasha patted him on the back. "I see you're still no fan of eating like a civillized being."

Ratchet glared at her. "Not funny, Sash!"

Sasha burst out laughing. "It is, actually. Anyhow, what are you two up to? And where did you find that Lombax? I thought Lombaxes were very rare."

"Eh, he used to be on my back until a bunch of Terachnoids made a big mistake and did something they shouldn't have done."

"Wait, you mean... Clank?!"

Clank nodded. "Hello."

Sasha stared at Clank in disbelief. "Ratchet, not funny."

"This isn't a joke! I wish it was!"

"...You're serious?"

Ratchet simply stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Sasha laughed. "Relax, Ratchet. No need to get your tail in a knot."

She noticed the bags next to Clank's chair. "I see you two went Christmas shopping."

"Yep."

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "I see Clank's got lots of bags, but I where are your bags?"

Ratchet gave them a sheepish grin. "Well... you see... there was a demo of Galactic Warzone Seven, and I..."

Sasha sighed. "You haven't bought anything, have you?"

"Well, I bought one thing, take a look at this."

Ratchet reached inside the only bag he had with him and pulled out a white shirt with the text "Keep cool and be a Lombax"

Sasha chuckled. "I see why you bought that. Still, Ratchet..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I'll go shopping right away!"

"Hey hotshot, need a hand?"

"Huh?"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "With picking out gifts. I'm female, I know how girls think."

Ratchet smiled. "Yes please."

Clank raised his hand. "But what can I do in the meantime?"

"Erm... how about we walk over to Aphelion first so you can put your bags in the cargo space?"

Clank nodded. "Yes, please."

"Let's go then." Ratchet said getting up.

"Ratchet, who is Aphelion?" Sasha asked.

"Aphelion? Oh, Aphelion is an old Lombax ship that I found on the abandoned Lombax homeworld of Fastoon. She was pretty damaged but I managed to fix her."

"Her?"

"Yeah. She's got an artificial intelligence program. That ship's practically a person."

"Ooh, I have to see that."

Together the three friends made their way through the snow, towards Aphelion. They helped Clank carry his bags, they just couldn't let the grey Lombax carry it all alone. However, while placing the bags in the cargo space of Aphelion, Clank lost his grip on a bag. Sadly, it was the bag with his science shirts... and Sasha's present.

Sasha picked up the scarf and gloves. "Clank, for who did you buy these?"

"Erm... Uh..."

Ratchet immediatly understood that that was Sasha's gift. "For his girlfriend!" Ratchet quickly yelled.

Sasha's eyes widened. "You've got a girlfriend?"

"N-no-erm I mean y-yes-no, no-"

Sasha smiled. "Relax, Clank. You tell me when you're ready. They're really nice though."

Clank sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Ratchet picked up Clank's shirts. He read the text on them, and laughed. "You're such a nerd."

Clank poked his arm. "Ratchet!"

Ratchet laughed. When Sasha was busy placing the last bag in Aphelion's cargo area, Clank glared daggers at Ratchet. "Really? A girlfriend?"

Ratchet gave him an innocent smile. "What? It worked, didn't it?"

Clank sighed. "You are always giving me such a headache."

"Well, someone's gotta do it!"

Clank facepalmed. Together the three friends made their way back inside the mall. "Alright, who do you still have to buy something for?"

"Erm... Talwyn, Qwark, Al, Skidd..."

"In short: a lot of people." Sasha sighed. "Clank, you know about technology, like Al. Can you find a good gift for him?"

"I'm on it." Clank said, walking to the electronics store.

Sasha sighed. "Let's pick something for Qwark first, then Skidd, and last but not least Talwyn, okay?"

"Sure. Let's see... if I'm really honest, Qwark is very full of himself, so probably an action figure of himself or something."

"I already bought an action figure for Qwark." Clank said.

"You're back already?" Sasha asked.

"Yes. I bought the latest GPU for Al."

"Huh, you're fast. Anyhow, in that case, perhaps a mug with 'Number #1 Hero' or something?"

"I bought that for Captain Qwark as well."

"I see. Well, you're certainly not making this easy for me. Erm... let's just walk though a few stores, perhaps we find something nice."

 _{Twenty minutes later...}_

With gifts for Qwark, Al and Skidd bought, only Talwyn remained. "Talwyn... I don't know her, Ratchet. Could you describe her?"

Ratchet described Talwyn. Sahsa listened. "Hmm... I think a few good holodisks would be the best choice."

"Well, off to the electronics store then."

The three friends walked into the electronics store and walked over to the holodisks, and started to look for holodisks Talwyn would like. However, someone left a screw lying around, and unfortunately Sasha found out the hard way.

Time seemed to slow down as Ratchet heard a loud yelp. He turned around and saw Sasha fall backwards. He dove forward and managed to catch her before she hit the floor. "Careful, Sash!"

Sasha brushed some dust off her coat. "What imbecile left a screw lying around here?!"

"I dunno, but he better stays away from me."

Sasha looked at Ratchet's frown. She suddenly had a mischievous idea. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on the Lombax' nose. Ratchet froze completely, and his cheeks turned red.

"For the save." Sasha said. Deep inside, she was laughing hysterically at Ratchet's blush.

"Sash, not funny."

"Very funny, actually."

Ratchet then had an idea. He suddenly kissed Sasha on the nose. Sasha froze and stared at him. "Revenge!" Ratchet said.

Sasha smiled, and poked his arm. "Come on, we've got a few holodisks to pick."

 _{Ten minutes later...}_

The three friends were walking towards the exit of the shopping mall, towards the exit. "Wait, look!" Ratchet said. "A photo booth!"

Sasha smiled. "Ah, why not."

The three friends walked in. A few seconds later. They closed the curtain, and the lights went off. They waited in the dark, until the camera flashed suddenly and took them by surprise. Therefor on their first photo Clank was gone (he'd ran out of the photo booth in panic) and Ratchet and Sasha were holding onto each other for dear life. The Lombax and Cazar stared at each other. "You can let go now..." Ratchet mumbled. Sasha realized what she was doing. "Oh! Sorry, Ratchet."

"Ah, it's okay. Heh, this brings back good memories."

"From what?"

"The whole ordeal with Nefarious. Don't ask me why, but I suddenly had a flashback."

"Yeah, that was quite an adventure."

"Yeah, I still remember arriving back at the Phoenix with the news about Qwark. You did something... odd."

Sasha blushed. "Please don't."

Ratchet smiled mischievously. "Oh, now I have to ask: why did you kiss me there all of a sudden?"

"Erm..."

Ratchet's ears lowered. "You don't have to tell me, Sash. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, no, you deserve to know. I... I really had a crush on you back then. When I heard the explosions, I thought that you had... died. I was so relieved when I saw you again, I... well... lost control. I also was very worried during Dreadzone. That I informed you about the show was also because I was concerned for your safety."

Ratchet's ears perked up. "Is that the honest truth?"

"Yes."

"Well... I'm not gonna lie. Not on Christmas. I... I had a crush on you as well. Actually, I still d-"

Ratchet was interrupted by Sasha kissing him. At that moment, the camera snapped another picture. Clank was standing outside the photo booth, smiling. It was him that had pressed the 'snap picture' button when the Lombax and Cazar weren't looking.

That photo would always be an image of the start of a beautiful relationship between the Lombax and Cazar.

* * *

 **And that was the Ratchet/Sasha one-shot. Next up is gift wrapping (kinda like a 'sequel' to this one-shot, they wrap the gifts that Ratchet and Clank bought in this one-shot, but the Ratchet/Sasha pairing didn't happen)  
**


	11. Gift-wrapping

**Again I am quite late with the next chapter, but I am still on time. But since it's 11.43 P.M. as I'm writing this and since my eyes are not quite happy about me still being awake this late, I will just reply to the reviews and end the author's notes there.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Max Chronicle: "** ** _(Two seconds later, Ratchet screams at his pal dashes off with the pictures, laughing his signature laugh we all know and love)  
Anyway, you said you had a surprise for the Ratchet/Sasha chapter. I was surprised...so you succeeded.  
Gift Wrapping, YESSS!  
Thanks for using my ideas though...laughed at them all, ESPECIALLY the gifts Clank got everyone *ahem* Qwark *ahem*  
Still on time ands we all have three days left. Almost there.  
Max out_"  
Yeah, that's probably what would've happened a few seconds later. And those ideas were brilliant, so I was more than happy to use them. And yes, almost there. I can't believe that I've almost done it: one new chapter every day for more than a week!**

* * *

 _ **Oneshot 14**_

 _ **Days Until Christmas Eve: 2**_

 _ **Gift-Wrapping**_

* * *

Ratchet sat down on the couch with a sigh. "Finally, we're back home!"

Clank pulled him back up. "Do not relax yet, there is one more thing we have to do first."

"What?"

"I do not know much about Christmas, but judging by the presents that are already underneath the Christmas tree, we need to wrap them in colorful paper first."

Ratchet groaned. "Gift-wrapping, yes."

Then he grinned sheepishly. "Will do that later."

Clank's eyes narrowed. "No, you will do it now."

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding, pal!"

While Clank cleared the table, Ratchet got gift paper and tape. Clank pulled the bags with the presents he bought over to a chair. He sat down, but then he noticed Ratchet sitting down across from him. "Don't!"

Ratchet raised a brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"This way, you'll see the gift I bought for you!"

Ratchet's eyes widened in realisation. " _Clank's gift... I FORGOT TO BUY A GIFT FOR CLANK!_ "

"I see you understand my point?" Clank said, noticing Ratchet's widened eyes.

"Uuuuh... yeah! Sure! Happy gift-wrapping!" Ratchet said, storming out of the room. Clank tilted his head in confusion. " _What was that about?_ "

He shrugged it off and started to wrap the gifts he bought. Meanwhile, Ratchet was in the garage, walking back and forth. " _How could I forget to buy a gift for Clank?!_ " He kept mentally yelling at himself.

Clank, in the meantime, was having quite a lot of trouble with wrapping his gifts. He was used to his small, robotic, three-fingered hands instead of his organic, large, five-fingered ones. Ratchet's games were easy to wrap since they were roughly rectangular, but Qwark's 'Number #1 Hero' mug was a lot of trouble.

Ratchet's ears perked up at the sound of a loud yelp. He ran towards Clank... only to find the grey Lombax wrapped in a few meters of tape. Clank stared at Ratchet with wide eyes. "Erm... I am a bit stuck."

Ratchet burst out laughing. "Yeah, Clank. 'Stick around', ahaha!"

"Ratchet! This is not funny!"

"It is, actually, but I'll cut you loose nevertheless."

"You better!"

Ratchet cut through the tape, but there were still a few meters worth of tape stuck to Clank. "Okay... you are going to feel this for a sec."

"Oh, no..."

Ratchet carefully pulled the tape off clank. The tape glued to Clank's clothing didn't hurt, of course, but the tape sticking to his fur was much harder to remove.

Ratchet used a wet towel to weaken the glue then carefully pulled the tape off Clank. In a few minutes Clank was tape-free again. "Alright, at last all of the glue is gone. However, how did you get stuck like that in the first place?"

"I honestly do not know." Clank replied. Ratchet walked off again so Clank could finish wrapping his gifts. While Ratchet was once again walking back and forth in the garage, scolding himself and asking himself how he could possibly forget Clank out of all people, suddenly, his cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Mr. Ratchet? It's professor Xeras. Unfortunately we haven't quite found a way to reverse the process permanently. We did, however, create a special holo-watch. It isn't just a cool gadget, it also allows Clank to turn robotic or organic at any time. And no, he will not transform back if he takes off the watch. It's a temporary solution, but we managed to get it finished in time for Christmas. Professor Nucleus is already on his way to deliver the gadget personally."

Ratchet suddenly had an idea. "Great! However, he can't land in front of my house. Tell him to land at the parking garage of the appartment block. I'll meet him there."

"I've sent him the message. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, and thanks."

Ratchet ended the call, grabbed his coat, and ran out of the appartment. "Ratchet, I didn't say you needed to-"

Ratchet closed the door behind him. "...leave the appartment."

Clank rolled his eyes and got back to work.

Ratchet ran to the parking garage and arrived just in time to see Professor Nucleus land. After recieving the 'morph-watch' as the professor called it he ran back to his and Clank's appartment, startling Clank when he came running in. "Where did you run off to?!"

"Just went for a walk, no problems." Ratchet replied, holding the watch behind his back.

"Hmm. Well, I am done wrapping gifts. Your turn."

Clank stood up and Ratchet sat down. While Clank was making something to eat, Ratchet quickly gift-wrapped the 'morph-watch'. " _Ooh, he's going to love that one..._ " Ratchet thought.

 _{A few minutes later...}_

"Clank?"

"Yes?" Clank said, poking his head around the corner.

"...I'm a bit stuck." Ratchet said, who was almost completely covered in tape... and lying on the floor.

Clank facepalmed. "Here we go again..."

* * *

 **As you can see, gift-wrapping is not quite easy for neither Ratchet nor Clank, and even though it is probably unforgivable that Ratchet forgot Clank out of all people, he did manage to find an interesting gift for the soon-no-longer-a-Lombax!  
**

 **Also, sorry to everyone that this chapter is so short. I had very little time to write today. Also, I seem to have made a miscalculation: tomorrow's one-shot was supposed to be 'Christmas Eve', but tomorrow it's the 23rd, not the 24th of December. That's why this one-shot took place on the exact same day as 'Christmas shopping'.**

 **The problem is that, due to the miscalculation, I have no idea what to write tomorrow! I have officially ran out of ideas for one-shots, so I'm currently working overtime to come up with a good idea. If any of you have a good idea, please let me know!**

 **Also, tomorrow, I will probably spend the entire day writing. I have to finish tomorrow's chapter of Winter Special and I have to start working on the next chapter of Epilogue, which needs to be done by Christmas. And since Epilogue's next chapter is going to be a long one... I'm probably going to need the entire day.**


	12. Gingerbread houses & Christmas movies

**Because this chapter wasn't suposed to exist in the first place, I decided to do something... 'unusual'. I got really bored while writing it, so I decided to throw the fourth wall out the window... more than once. So, enjoy the wackiest chapter I have ever written (so far)... after I've replied to the reviews. Sorry!**

 **echo333: (Chapter 10): "** ** _I loved this, so funny! Especially the t-shirt ideas, the guy at the counter giving Clank funny looks every time he came back in, and Ratchet's excuse that Sasha's gift was for Clank's girlfriend. And Clank was so cute picking gifts for everyone :)_ "  
Yeah, I decided to keep the focus on Clank for the majority of the chapter. I figured that with Clank's honesty and professional viewpoint, things would get funny. And I couldn't resist having Ratchet come up with the worst, yet funniest excuse.**

 **echo333: (Chapter 11): "** ** _Hee hee, sorry, Clank, it really is funny xD  
_**

 ** _Hmm, let's see...Ooh, maybe Ratchet and Clank can make a Ginger Bread House? :)_ "  
Yes, I imagined Clank getting stuck in tape and looking at Ratchet with puppy dog eyes would be pretty funny and adorable. And I did use your Gingerbread house idea... though, as you're going to find out, stuff doesn't always go as planned... and the fourth wall is going to learn that the hard way.**

 **vengarl22: "** ** _Good chapter and yes gift wrapping is a nightmare but alas I have an idea, every Christmas my family watches a Christmas Story it's kind of a tradition so maybe like have ratchet and clank watch some kind of Christmas movie_ "  
I used your idea of Ratchet and Clank watching a Christmas movie in combination with echo333's idea of them making a Gingerbread house. But, since Clank - no, I won't spoil it for you. Anyhow, glad to hear you liked the last chapter, and I hope you'll like this one as well. Enjoy!**

 **Max Chronicle: "** ** _Tape...furry creatures' worst enemy.  
Sweet gift on Ratchet's part; although I cannot excuse Ratchet for FORGETTING! HOW DARE YOU?!  
Ideas...huh...I'll think of something. (Beat) Done, I'll PM you.  
Max out  
P.S. These were all good one-shots. Kinda makes me wish that each of these were an individual story so that I could favorite them all. Well, you don't always get what you want in life._"  
Yes... sorry, couldn't resist putting in that something went wrong. And Ratchet... well, the fourth wall already goes out the window this chapter, so I decided to personally teach Ratchet a lesson for forgetting Clank as well as breaking the fourth wall numerous times.**

 **P.S. Is they were individual stories they would eventually start to clutter up the archive. As flattered as I am, I personally think it's better if it's a collection of one-shots. Who knows, maybe next year I'll write a few individual stories. (I already got a sweet idea... 'a Christmas carol'... perhaps I'll even do that one this year. Who knows?)**

 **Alright, everyone! Now, without further ado, witness the fourth wall being thrown out the window as well as Ratchet and Clank (trying to) make a Gingerbread house and watch a Christmas-themed movie. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _One-shot 15_**

 ** _Days until Christmas Eve: 1_**

 ** _Gingerbread houses, Christmas movies, and a lot of randomness._**

* * *

"Alright, so how are we going to make this..." Ratchet mumbled, browsing through a cooking book while wearing a chef's hat.

"Make what?"

"A gingerbread house!"

"A what?! And why are you wearing a chef's hat?"

"The author simply thought it was funny, and... I just broke the fourth wall, didn't I?"

"Ratchet, I do not follow. In fact, that last sentence was so weird that I am starting to question your sanity."

Ratchet laughed. "Yeah, I'm _craaazy_!"

Clank shook his head. "I am going to call the doctor."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't! The last time you went to the doctor with me the doctor said you should go to a vet!"

"Hmm... perhaps I should indeed call a vet..."

"Clank!"

Clank let out his trademark giggle. "No worries, Ratchet. Anyhow, what were you going to cook?"

"A gingerbread house, basically a house made out of cookies!"

"Sounds like fun! However, are you quite certain you have the necessary ingredients?"

"I was checking that, and... we don't have enough milk. Author, little help here?"

"Ratchet, who is this 'author' you keep talking about? Are you seeing things?"

"Yeah, I'm seeing an extra bottle of milk in the back of the fridge. Thanks!"

"...I did not do anything."

"I wasn't thanking... ah, nevermind. We have the ingredients."

"But you just said we haven't got enough milk!"

"Yeah, and because I'm being lazy right now I broke the fourth wall again to get some milk."

"...Ratchet, you should go see a shrink."

"Why should I?"

"Because you keep talking like there is someone else here, someone you name 'author'."

"About that, author, can you make Clank stop asking about you so we can get to the cooking? Please?"

"Ratchet, what- let's go cooking!"

Ratchet chuckled. "This one-shot isn't making sense at all! Wait, what did I just say?"

TWG: "Enough, people! This chapter is supposed to be about cooking a gingerbread house, like reviewer echo333 suggested! And so far we've already wasted over 300 words on fourth-wall nonsense!"

"...Clank, did you hear something?"

"No, I did not."

"Huh. Today's weird. Anyhow, gingerbread houses."

Ratchet started to work, Clank watching him with great interest. However, when Ratchet asked Clank if he could give him the flour... Clank accidentally dropped it. The result were a white kitchen and two white Lombaxes.

"Dang it!"

"Ratchet. K+ rating."

"...Okay, what did you just say?"

"I don't know!" Clank said, panicked.

TWG: *Facepalms* "Alright, this is going completely off-track once again. Let's fix that real quick..."

 _{Ten minutes later...}_

After the two Lombaxes and their kitchen were flour-free again, they got back to work, and in half an hour the result of their hard work had been put in a hot oven. While waiting, Ratchet and Clank watched a Christmas movie, but since Clank wasn't familiar with Christmas, Ratchet had to explain everything to the grey Lombax, and it was starting to wear him down.

Luckily, salvation came in the form of a loud beep coming from the oven. "Ah, look, the gingerbread house is finished! Or, well, it's walls are. We still gotta glue it together."

"But using glue would make the gingerbread house inedible!"

"I'm not going to use glue, Clank. I am going to use icing."

"Ooooh, now I understand. However, since when do we have icing?"

"Erm... author?"

TWG: "Well, you guys surely are beating up the fourth wall this time, eh?"

 _{Ten minutes later...}_

Ratchet finally attached the chimney to the house using icing. "Alright, now we have to wait for a while for the icing to gain strength."

"Okay then. I believe there is a Christmas-themed movie we still have to finish watching."

Ratchet mentally groaned, because he knew he would have to explain every single detail again.

 _{One hour later...}_

"Alright, I believe the icing has gained quite a lot of strength." Clank said.

"Ya think?" Ratchet replied.

Clank carefully poked one of the walls of the gingerbread house, but the house didn't collapse. It hardly moved. "I do not simply 'think', I am certain. I even tested my hypothesis."

"You do realize that I have no idea what 'hypothesis' means?"

"Yes, which is exactly why I used it."

Ratchet shook his head with a laugh. "Anyhow, we still have to decorate it. You know, with pieces of chocolate for example."

"But we do not have 'pieces of chocolate'! In fact, we have _nothing_ to decorate the gingerbread house with."

"...I could just-"

"No. That fourth wall's had enough for this chapter... and I just broke it again, didn't I?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Me neither. Anyhow, we have both seen how my body reacted after it's first introduction to sugar. I do not want to overload my body by forcing it to digest a _lot_ of sugar."

"Good point, but you know what that means..."

"What?"

"He have to do this again. With no fourth wall breaks next time though."

TWG: "Ratchet, I am getting sick and tired of you breaking the fourth wall over and over again. It's costing me way too much effort to build it up again. So, there is only one solution." *Starts to type*

Clank suddenly stood up and grabbed a sticker. Where he got it from, nobody knows.

He quickly pasted the sticker over Ratchet's mouth. The sticker read "Do not open until Christmas."

TWG: *Finishes typing* "That should teach him."

* * *

 **Alright, that was probably the wackiest chapter I ever wrote. Anyhow, tomorrow's the grand finale! (And Ratchet, don't open until Christmas!)  
**

 **Also, echo333, I hope you don't mind your name appeared in the chapter. I simply couldn't resist damaging the fourth wall even further.**


	13. Christmas Eve

**Christmas! It's here, at last! Now, reviews, let me reply to them.**

 **vengarl22: "** ** _Very nice the fourth wall has been utterly destroyed hahaha_ "  
Yep, there's not much left of that fourth wall. Well, this chapter rebuilds it.**

 **Max Chronicle: "** ** _While that is the wackiest chapter you ever wrote, this may just be the wackiest chapter in the R &C fanfic archives. Total LOL.  
I do wonder how the fourth wall can take so much abuse and still exist...  
THE GRAND FINALE IS COMING! (Screams yes at the top of his lungs until he runs out of breath)  
*Pants* *Pants* *Pants*  
Can't wait for tomorrow.  
Max out_"  
Yeah, the fourth wall is pretty tough. And yes, the grand finale. Enjoy!**

 **echo333: "** ** _Hee hee, fourth wall breaks. Gotta love them. And the image of two Lombaxes covered in flour xD_**

 ** _Thanks for using my idea! And no worries, I don't mind being mentioned in the story :)_ "  
Yeah, I figured _something_ had to go wrong! And again thanks for your idea. And I'm glad you don't mind being mentioned.**

 **zenith88: "** ** _Awesome one shots. Especially that one where Ratchet and Sasha are shopping. I'm really really sorry that i couldn't post an review earlyer, but christmas time is one of the most stressfull times of the year if you work in a bakery and on top of it a freind moved and i helped them. The result was forgetting about to read the whole story. Sorry about that :)_ "  
An, no worries. I'm already happy that you found time to leave a review, I really don't mind the timing. Sounds like you've got quite a lot of work, so good luck! And enjoy!**

 **Before we get to the chapter, I'd like to, once again, wish everyone a Merry Christmas! This chapter is a bit short for a grand finale, but today I spent almost the entire day celebrating Christmas with my family, so I had very little time to write. About that, I'm going back to celebrating now. Again, Merry Christmas to everyone, and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Oneshot 16**_

 _ **Christmas Eve**_

* * *

Ratchet sat down on the couch, holding a mug full of hot chocolate. He and Clank had been watching Christmas movies all day, and, to Ratchet's relief, Clank finally seemed to understand it all, so Ratchet didn't have to explain everything.

Ratchet glanced at the clock. " _7:40 P.M._ "

He grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "What is wrong?" Clank asked.

Ratchet put down his mug of hot chocolate and walked over to the Christmas tree. He kneeled down and picked up a present wrapped in light blue paper. He stood up again and walked over to Clank.

"Clank, our friends will arrive in about twenty minutes. But, before they're here, there is something I would like to give you."

"Oh?" The grey Lombax replied, his head tilted in curiosity. Ratchet gave his friend the small blue box.

Clank carefully removed the blue paper and opened the box. Inside was a silver watch with golden handles. "Ratchet, what is this?"

"It's a watch, Clank. Organic lifeforms, who do not have a built-in clock, wear these. This watch, however, is special. This watch allows you to become robotic again. And, when robotic, you can become organic again at any time."

Clank let out his trademark giggle. "At any time. Funny choice of words. Anyhow, do you mean that I can become robotic again? Right now?"

"Yes. Just strap it around your left wrist, and press the small button on the side exactly five times."

Clank did as he was told, and pressed the button on the side of the watch five times. A bright flash hid Clank from view for a moment. When the light dimmed, staring back at Ratchet were two familiar, brilliant green optics. "Did it work?"

"Yes, it did! Look in the mirror!"

Clank walked over to the mirror in the hallway, and smiled when he saw his familiar, robotic face smiling back at him. He walked back to Ratchet. "What a wonderful gift! Now I can enjoy being a robotic lifeform as well as enjoy being an organic lifeform! However, how do I become organic again?"

"Look at your left wrist."

Clank did as he was told. Strapped to his left wrist was a smaller version of the metal watch. "Ratchet, there are a few things that bother me: first of all, if I would take off the watch, would I become organic again? Another thing that bothers me is: is the watch waterproof and spaceproof? It would be quite a waste if it would break due to me having to submerge it or expose it to the vacuum of space during one of our adventures."

"If you'd take off the watch, you won't change forme. Also, it is waterproof and space-proof. It can also endure lots of pressure. Of course, there is a limit to how much pressure it can handle, but for now, I think we're good. And if the environmental pressure gets too high, you can simply take it off and store it somewhere safe."

Clank smiled. "What a truly remarkable gadget this watch is."

Then, all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Ratchet opened the door to let Talwyn in. "Hey, Ratchet. Sorry I'm a little earlier, I just got here sooner than expected."

Clank walked over to Talwyn to greet her. "No problem, miss Apogee. Please, make yourself at home."

Talwyn smiled. "Ever the gentleman, aren't you, Clank?"

Clank giggled. "Hey, I'd have said it if he hadn't been faster."

"Too slow!" Talwyn teased.

Ratchet hummed in thought. "Hey Tal, this morning I found a large package on our doorstep. It has some sort of emblem on it, but I don't recognize it. Could you take a look?"

"Sure, where is it?"

"Over here." Ratchet said, walking over to the garage. He walked into the garage, Talwyn being right behind him. Ratchet walked over to a large, cardboard box. "Here, this is it. Do you recognize the emblem?"

Talwyn stared at the emblem on the side of the box. "Yeah, it does ring a bell... I believe it's from a special Terachnoid factory. What the factory produces, I don't know."

"Well... they do know you apparantly. The box came with a note. Let's see... here it is." Ratchet said, grabbing a piece of paper from the workbench behind him. He opened the letter, and read out loud.

"Dear Miss Apogee. He have heard of the terrible fate of two close friends of yours. Out of respect, we have done everything we could to get you this box. Open it and move it with uppermost caution! Merry Christmas, and happy building!"

Talwyn raised a brow. "What was that about? Were they talking about... Cronk and Zephyr?"

"I think. Well, only one way to find out what they meant. We have to open it up."

Ratchet carefully cut the box open with a knive. It was filled with (some (slightly) burned) robot parts. Talwyn gasped. "I recognize these... these parts belong to Cronk and Zephyr!"

Her eyes filled themselves with tears. "What a sick joke!"

"Calm down, Tal. According to the note, we have to put the pieces together."

 _{Half an hour later...}_

Ratchet and Talwyn were staring at two life-sized replica's of Cronk and Zephyr. They were even made of the same parts.

However, both Ratchet and Talwyn nearly had a heart attack when the two robot-statues started to move.

"Uuuuh?" Zephyr groaned. "Is it morning already?" Cronk moaned.

Then the two warbots noticed Ratchet and Talwyn's stares. "What are ye two looking at?" Zephyr asked.

 _{Fifteen minutes later...}_

Ratchet and Talwyn told the two warbots the entire story. About their deaths, and what had happened since. Suddenly, Clank came in. "Ratchet, miss Cross and Phyronix have arrived, as well as Skidd and Al. When will you and miss Apogee be joining us?"

Then the small robot noticed Cronk and Zephyr. However, instead of staring at them in disbelief like a deer in the headlights, Clank smiled and shook his head. "I am glad my gift arrived on time."

"What do you mean?" Talwyn asked.

"You see, when a robot dies, it can be resurrected. If it's processor can be restarted and all parts are working, that is. I hired a Terachnoid company to collect all parts of Cronk and Zephyr they could find, and buy the missing parts. The results are standing before you."

Talwyn looked from Cronk and Zephyr to Clank. She suddenly ran at Clank and hugged the small robot. "Clank!" she cried. "Thank you!"

Ratchet kneeled down next to Clank. "Pal, I didn't even know that was possible. This... this is just incredible."

Cronk cleared his throat. "Well... I really don't want to interrupt the moment, but... wasn't there a party going on?"

Zephyr punched Cronk in the face. "You half-witted glutton!"

Ratchet laughed. "It's so good to have you two back."

Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Ratchet said, and walked towards the door. Before he could open it, however, he heard a loud voice coming from the other side of the door. "Did anyone here request the presence of an irresistably handsome superhero?"

Ratchet quickly opened the door. "Qwark, do you mind keeping it down? No yelling, please."

"Ah, sorry, Ratchet. I'm just so exited! I mean, who wouldn't be exited at the idea of free stuff?"

Ratchet laughed. "Well, make yourself at home, Qwark."

Ratchet's eyes widened when he saw the huge amount of presents underneath the Christmas tree. "Son of a Qw-"

Clank quickly covered the Lombax' mouth. "I do not think that insulting Qwark would be a good idea, especially on Christmas." the robot whispered.

Ratchet chuckled. "Thanks for the save. I don't think Qwark's smart enough to get what I'd mean by 'son of a you-know'." Ratchet whispered back.

Clank giggled. Staring at the huge pile of presents underneath the tree, the robot knew all too well that it was going to be a looong night. However, he noticed that Qwark wasn't adding any presents to the pile. "Captain?" Clank asked.

"Yes, cadet?" Qwark asked, turning around.

"Captain, did you forget to bring your presents?" Clank asked.

"Well, isn't me being here the greatest present of all?" Qwark said.

Ratchet almost insulted Qwark, but he managed to keep the words inside his mouth.

Despite Qwark's attitude, it was the best Christmas Ratchet and Clank had ever had.

* * *

 **Now, I could write everyone's responses to their presents, but it'd become very long and eventually boring because it's all the same, turning the chapter into a huge amount of déjà vu.  
**

 **Anyhow, I am already thinking up the plot of an easter-themed oneshot, as well as the Christmas-themed oneshots of next year. And I am also starting to write - no, I won't spoil it.**

 **Anyhow, to everyone who reads one of my other stories, Epilogue: it might get an update tomorrow. However, since my family is coming over to celebrate Christmas, I might have very little time to write. It'll recieve an update this week, that's for sure.**


	14. New year's eve

**SURPRISE! I bet none of you saw this one coming! But it's here! The one-shot about new year's eve. I thought it'd contribute to a good start of 2016: the year of the Ratchet & Clank movie!**

 **Anyhow, I've got very little time, so reviews:**

 **echo333: "** ** _I can't believe this was the last one! A wonderful way to finish these oneshots :) I love that Cronk and Zephyr are back!  
_**

 ** _Thank you for writing these, it's been a joy to read :) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you, too! :D_ "  
Yes, a happy 2016 to you too! And no, that oneshot was not the end. You see, when I saw how sad you all were to see this story end, I've decided to write a chapter about New Year's eve as well. And there is something else I'd like to say, but I'll save that for the author's notes at the end of this chapter. For now, please enjoy this rather short but nevertheless new one-shot.**

 **Max Chronicle: "** ** _Alas, I believe it to be said that "all good things must come to an end".  
Anyway, without any tears or complaints, I will hold my head high and review your final chapter to your first ever series of one-shots.  
Said review is: Fantastic piece, never let anyone tell you otherwise.  
I look forward to this week and next year, it seems that the future is getting brighter every minute.  
Good luck on all of your future endeavors...Merry Christmas TWG.  
Max out_"  
Indeed, all things inevitably come to an end, good or bad. However, this story isn't over yet, as you can see. You see, when I saw how sad everyone was, I thought "Well... one last time then."**

 **It was Christmas, after all. However, since I wanted to spend time with my family, I decided the subject of the next one-shot would be new year's eve. I have another announcement to make in the author's notes at the end of this chapter, but until then, please enjoy this short but new one-shot.**

 **Alright, let's get to the one-shot! Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

"Hang on, Clank!" Ratchet said, who was standing by the window.

Clank walked over to his friend. "I do not understand. What do you wish me to see?"

"You do know what day it is, don't you?"

"Of course I do. It is the last day of the galactic year. Tonight a new year will begin."

"In short, new year's eve. And you know what happens on new year's eve, right?"

"The beginning of a new year, right?"

Ratchet chuckled and shook his head. "No. You're about to see what I mean. You'll see in..."

Ratchet glanced at his watch, which he made sure displayed the correct time. "You'll see in ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one..."

"Happy new year!" they said in unison.

Ratchet smiled. "Unbelievable, it's 5016 already."

"Yes, it has been quite a while since the start of our first adventure, hasn't i-"

 _BANG_

"There we go!" Ratchet said as the citizens of Metropolis started to light their fireworks. "Isn't it gorgeous, Clank?"

Clank did not respond.

"Clank?" Ratchet said, glancing over his shoulder.

Clank was gone.

Ratchet shook his head and walked into his bedroom. He tapped the trembling little robot hiding underneath the blankets of his bed. "Pal, first off: lightning can't hit you while indoors, and second: it's fireworks, not lightning. Now come out or else you'll miss the show."

Two glowing green eyes stared up from underneath the blanket. "Miss what show?"

"The fireworks display! Come on, you knew that right after twelve o'clock everyone lights their firework to light up the skies of their planet, right?"

"...No, I did not."

"Then you do now. Anyhow, let's go watch the fireworks before it's too late."

Clank smiled and nodded.

The two friends walked over to the window, and watched the fireworks. Clank jumped at first whenever there was a loud bang, but as time went by, he got used to it. In fact, he found himself enjoying the show.

"Clank?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes?"

"Happy new year, pal."

Clank smiled. "Happy new year to you too, Ratchet."

Then, suddenly, the two heroes spoke in unison: "And a happy new year to everyone reading this!"

Their mouths dropped. "What did we just say?" Ratchet asked.

"I do not know, but-"

TWG: "Let's not start breaking the fourth wall again, shall we? Let's break the laws of physics instead..."

"I do not like the sound of that..." Clank said.

TWG: "Ah, you worry too much. Trust me, you'll like it."

* * *

 _{One moment of writing magic later...}_

* * *

"Three... two... one... happy new year!" everyone yelled in unison. Ratchet and Clank were celebrating new year's eve at their place, and they had invited all of their friends. Talwyn, Sasha, Angela, Qwark, Big Al, Skidd, Cronk, Zephyr, everyone was present. It had been a wonderful evening: they had played video games together:

Ratchet, Clank, Sasha, Angela and Talwyn versus Qwark, Big Al, Skidd, Cronk and Zephyr. Everyone had a specific role: Clank and Big Al were the Trackers: while their attack power wasn't great, they could find the enemies' location given enough time. Angela and Qwark were the Leaders: the enemy leader had to be defeated in order to win the game (team Ratchet, Clank, Angela, Sasha and Talwyn wanted either Clank or Angela to be the leader, but since Clank was better as a Tracker, they chose Angela, and Qwark insisted that he was given the 'role of the Captain').

Then, there were the assasins: assasins were invisible to trackers and were excellent at hiding. Talwyn and Skidd chose this role (Talwyn preferring to use the element of surprise while Skidd's argument was his old codename 'shadow-dude')

Sasha and Zephyr went recon: they could move faster but deal less damage, and Ratchet and Cronk went assault: deal more damage but move less fast. After five minutes, only Angela, Clank, Qwark and Skidd remained (probably because Qwark hid like a coward and Skidd stayed in the shadows and took out the weakened opponents. Cronk and Zephyr had shot each othet by accident, Talwyn and Big Al defeated each other, and Sasha and Ratchet gave their lifes to protect Angela and Clank respectively). Angela had tricked Skidd into leaping out of the shadows... right into her trap, and Clank managed to locate Qwark. Together with Angela they trapped Qwark, and ended the game.

They also had a little 'chess tournament' (Qwark, unsurprisingly, losing immediately and Clank, unsurprisingly, being the winner) and watched a few movies together, and soon it was almost twelve o'clock. They all grabbed their drinks, and together they counted. As soon as they yelled 'happy new year!', everybody toasted and drank their drinks. Then they walked over to the window and, together, watched the fireworks.

* * *

 **Now, like I've said before, I've got an announcement to make. There is one review I have not yet replied to, the review of guest reviewer sun-star:  
**

 **sun-star: "** ** _You know, there is something that's completely missing from this story the whole time and that's advent calendars. No matter how old you are, you'll never be too old for advent calendars._**

 ** _Also, did you know there will be a Christmas moon either tomorrow or on Christmas Day? The Christmas Moon haven't fallen on Christmas Day since 1977. There won't be another one until another 19 years. Maybe Ratchet and Clank can gaze up at the Christmas Moon using a telescope or take pictures of it?_**

 ** _Oh, and be sure to check out the Ratchet & Clank music video, "Untouchable", by RatchetSprite. It's been requested by Flowerstar (Fiona Li on YouTube), so I'm told. I must warn you, the long, original, album version which featured in the video is very long. In fact, it's the longest song Girls Aloud have ever recorded in history. Since the song is about a "dying" relationship, said music video is supposed to be about Ratchet's past relationships with Angela Cross or Sasha Phyronix. Don't forget to share it with your friends and family as well as spreading/sharing it around. Out of all of the songs Girls Aloud have recorded throughout the years, I'd say "Untouchable" suits the Ratchet & Clank series. Then again, I don't think "Only Human" by Cheryl Fernandez-Versini and "Mars Attack" by Girls Aloud suits the aforementioned series._**

 ** _I reckon "Only Human" by Cheryl Fernandez-Versini suits Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2 instead._ "  
A Christmas moon? Wow... I wonder if I'll ever see the combination of a Christmas moon and a snowy Christmas eve. And I will check out the music video when I have time. And here's the announcement: I totally agree, advent chalendars are missing. That's why I have decided to write that one-shot as well. It's a collection of individual stories, after all...  
**

 **And another thing: I wasn't quite happy with the Christmas Eve chapter. It was short and somewhat rushed: I wanted to get it up as soon as possible so I could spend time with my family. Therefor I have decided to rewrite that one-shot, and instead of updating the chapter, I will be posting the rewritten edition as a new chapter instead. So that means there are two more one-shots up ahead. While I can't promise a new one-shot every day like before, I can promise that they will be released within the next two weeks.**

 **And a happy 2016 to everyone!**


	15. Grand Finale

**Hello everyone! I have one last chapter for everyone! Sadly, I have very little time, so I will only reply to the reviews before letting everyone read on.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Max Chronicle: "** ** _Well, I have finally seen the new chapter and okay. Way to go, did NOT see that you had posted a new chapter to this. Seems like you're going to do more to it. Can't wait to see the new chapters.  
Let 2016 begin.  
Max out_"  
Well, I've got one last chapter here! Enjoy! And yes, let 2016 begin!**

 **echo333: "** ** _Yay! :D You're continuing! So happy :)_**

 _ **Cute chapter, (loved the fourth wall break, hee hee,) and I can't wait for the other two oneshots!**_ **"  
Well, I'm not continuing, just one last chapter. I'm planning another oneshot series though, so... And wait no more, the last two oneshots are here!**

 **Quick note to everyone though: because I liked the concept and because it added some more content to the chapter, I've added a small part set in the universe of my other story series, Epilogue. While everything is rather clear, I thought I should let everyone know.**

 **Alright, everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Advent calendars**

Clank huffed as he sat down. No matter how many times Ratchet would tell him all the benefits of being an organic lifeform, being an organic was starting to wear Clank down. Breathing, eating, sleeping, washing himself, all those things organic lifeforms had to do to stay alive, while all robots needed to do was a system check once in a while as well as recharge overnight.

Clank sighed and tiredly rubbed his eyes. At that moment, Ratchet came walking in, holding something behind his back. "Clank?"

"Yes, Ratchet?" Clank said, turning his head to face his lifelong friend.

"I've got something for you." Ratchet said, walking to the other side of the couch whilst keeping whatever he was holding behind his back out of sight.

When he was standing in front of Clank, he finally showed the gray Lombax what he had bought. It was a small, rectangular cardboard box with an image of a snowy landscape on it. There were also many tiny doors in it, each of them with a number on it. "What is this thing, Ratchet?" Clank asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"It's an advent calendar. You see those tiny doors?"

"Yes, I do."

"You see each of them wears a different number?"

"Yes, I do."

"Tell me, what is today's date?"

"December 1st, 5925."

"Then you may open door number one."

"Door number one?"

Ratchet rolled his eyes. "The door with the one painted on it. The number, remember?"

Clank opened the door with the one on it. Inside was a small piece of chocolate. Clank wasted no time in getting it out and eating it. "Tomorrow, when it's the second day of December, you may open the door with the two on it, and on December 21st, for instance, you may open the door with the number twenty-one on it. Do you get what I mean?"

"I do. I may only open the door that wears the date of today."

"That, and the doors of days that have already passed."

Clank let out his trademark giggle. "So that means one piece of chocolate per day?"

Ratchet grinned. "Perhaps, there could be other things behind a door."

"Such as?"

"No, I won't spoil it for you!"

Clank smiled. "Then I look forward to opening each door. But if I may ask, what are advent calendars for?"

"They're something parents buy for their kids to keep them busy with Christmas coming in. You see, most kids truly can't wait for Christmas, but with advent calendars, they'll get a small present each day up until Christmas, so instead of looking forward to only Christmas, they'll look forward to every day, and thus waiting becomes a bit easier for them."

"Because children are often impatient?" Clank asked.

Ratchet nodded. "You got it, pal."

Clank hummed in thought. "What a brilliant idea!"

"I know, right! But I better not catch you trying to open a door that you may not open yet..."

"Or else?" Clank said with a playful smile.

"Or else... TICKLEATTACK!" Ratchet suddenly yelled whilst starting to tickle Clank.

"Hehehehehe! Stop it!"

Ratchet did not stop. "Ratchet! S-s-stop please!"

Ratchet stopped. "You had enough?"

Clank frowned, then poked at the door with the two on it. He turned to Ratchet, who was raising a brow, and said "Round two."

Clank jumped at Ratchet, and a tickle fight began.

-LINE HERE-

 **No Christmas alone**

Simon sighed as he sat down on a snowy bench. Staring at the beautiful valleys of Fastoon from his home up in the mountains, he could not help but sigh. The valleys were always breathtaking, but in the winter, when fresh snow would coat the valleys in white, it was absolutely stunning.

He shook his head. He had taken a few minutes off his project to take some rest, but soon he had to get back to work on what he called 'Project Eternal Light', a project to create the ultimate warrior to defend the entire universe.

He wondered if he should be working during the holidays. He stared down at the valleys, at a group of Lombax children playing in the snow in particular. He smiled as he watched them play. How he'd love to be a child again for one day, living in ignorance, completely unaware of the many threats out there and just enjoying a good game.

He shook his head. He'd had one hell of a childhood, with a life full of bullying back on his home planet, Earth, he had built a makeshift spaceship and left the planet, something that would completely baffle scientists on Earth, for even though Humanity had already built spacecrafts and sent them to the most distant planets, some of them even beyond the solar system, no Human had ever ventured beyond the moon, let alone the solar system.

He shook his head, he really didn't feel like going through his entire life, but his mind would not obey. He thought back of how he woke up on Fastoon after a few Lombax ships returning from the wars with the Cragmites had found him floating unconscious in a small ship amongst the stars. He remembered Kaden's family taking him in and raising him as one of their own. He smiled, Kaden was like a brother to him. He smiled has he remembered watching his brother figure falling in love, and how he and Alister, a good friend of them, would make fun of it while Kaden would just shrug it off.

Simon smiled. Kaden had married not long after leaving school, and he and his wife, Elisabeth, were already expecting their first child. But then his smile faded. Even Alister fell in love with someone, though the white-gray Lombax refused to speak about her, and here he was, alone on a mountain, living in near isolation, let alone when it's Christmas, the time of the year when people should be together. He shook his head. The irony.

He stood up and, after one last glance, went back inside to work on his project. Whilst he was building the torso of the project, his mind kept wandering off to his close friends, and how they had people to celebrate Christmas with. Yes, Kaden had invited him to celebrate Christmas with them, but Simon, convinced that his project would work, declined the offer so he could work on his project. " _The sooner I finish this thing, the better._ " he thought whilst wiping away a single tear of regret. It was Christmas day, and he hadn't even bothered to decorate a Christmas tree. It actually saddened him a bit, but this was the path he had chosen, and now he had to wander it.

But then, the doorbell rang. Simon stopped working, got out of his secret workshop and carefully hid the entrance before opening the door. "Simon!" a voice spoke immediately and the Human was pulled into a hug. "Good day to you too, Kaden." Simon managed to say although Kaden was almost crushing him.

Kaden released his grip. "Oh, I was a bit overexcited again, huh?"

"Yeah." Simon replied whilst rubbing his nearly crushed upper arms. Okay, maybe that was a bit exaggerated, but Kaden was way stronger than he looked!

"Anyhow, what brings you here?" Simon asked.

Kaden smiled. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No, not exactly."

Kaden's smile grew wider. "Did you really think I would let you spend Christmas alone up on a mountain?"

"Uh... I actually wasn't expecting any guests."

"Then you do now. Could you open the doors of your garage though? 'Beth's having more and more trouble with walking with each day."

"With each day? You know what that means?"

"Tell me." Kaden said with a grin.

"That means you'll be a father soon."

Kaden smiled. "I know. And actually, I can't wait."

"That's strange, most people are always wondering whether or not they are ready to become a parent."

"Well... in your words, I was always 'a strange case'."

"Heh, indeed."

"Good to see you, pal. But, eh... garage doors?"

"Oh, certainly." Simon replied as he rushed inside and into the garage. He pressed a red button on the wall, and the garage doors slid open. The only ship inside was a ship he had built himself, the Star Explorer, but there was more than enough room for Aphelion. The ship flew in on it's own thanks to the A.I. it had installed in it.

Simon smiled as the ship landed and disabled it's engines, and as Kaden pulled a large box out of Aphelion's cargo space that had the image of a large tree on it, he knew for sure that this year's Christmas would be significantly less lonely than he had expected it to be.

-LINE HERE-

 **Christmas eve [rewritten]**

"Clank, the guests will be here any second now, how's everything going over there?" Ratchet said as he checked if all Christmas decorations were in place.

"Everything is going as planned over here." Clank replied, who was standing in the kitchen wearing a chef's hat, one that was by far too big for his head. Clank had prepared quite a lot of food, in fact so much that Ratchet wondered if it wasn't a bit too much. Then again, Qwark was coming as well, so perhaps, on the contrary, there was not enough food. But, they would see.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Ratchet yelled as he ran towards the door.

Clank rolled his eyes (or at least tried to, still no pupils). "You better open the door, Ratchet, I am a bit too busy here to do It myself."

Ratchet opened the door. "Hey, it's so good to see you! It's been such a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, a bit too long if you ask me." Sasha said as she came in. "I see you've finally decided to decorate the house for once."

Ratchet poked her arm. "Sash, you know darn well that I always decorate the house." he said with a frown.

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing you a little. No reason to get all worked up, hotshot."

Ratchet huffed. "I keep falling for it, huh?"

"Yes, you do." Sasha said with a grin. "I really like how you've decorated the house this year."

"Don't thank me for that, that's Clank's work."

"How much of all I see here is Clank's work?"

"Approximately 72.6 percent." Clank's voice came from the kitchen.

"Not true!" Ratchet defended himself.

"On the contrary. If not, please make a list of all the things you did."

"Buy food, put up decorations, get that darn tree moved a bit to the left..."

"Made dinner, clean the house both inside and outside, which is significantly more work." Clank countered.

Ratchet sighed in defeat. "Whatever."

"What?" Sasha asked. "Did you know you were going to lose?"

"Nah, I just don't feel like spending Christmas Eve arguing about who did more."

"A wise decision."

The doorbell rang again. Ratchet walked over to the door and let Talwyn in. "Thanks." Talwyn replied whilst taking off her deep green winter coat. "It certainly wasn't getting any warmer outside."

"Well, it's winter and it's getting dark, I would be surprised if it did get warmer."

Talwyn chuckled. "Yeah, that'd probably mean that something is very, very wrong with Kerwan."

Ratchet tilted his head a bit. "Hey Tal, what do you think of Kerwan?"

"Well, though I prefer Meridian City, I can see why you'd want to live here. Frankly, the retro-futuristic style of Metropolis is refreshing after Meridian City's futuristic style. All the steel and glass was starting to wear me down."

"Well, luckily there's Christmas, eh?"

Talwyn nodded, smiling. "Yep. How have you and Clank been since the last time I've seen you two?"

"Well, pretty good actually. Lots of fanmail though. Not that that's a bad thing, it's flattering, but replying to each and every one of them is one time-consuming thing to do."

"Well, you do know that you are one of the few heroes who replies to his fanmail? Most heroes just read their fanmail then throw it over their shoulder."

"Well, someone took time to write a letter just to let me know that they care, the least I can do is reply."

"That's so nice of you!" Sasha commented. "You have no idea how much someone, especially a child, would treasure the words spoken to them by the one they look up to."

Ratchet chuckled. "Well, it varies. We do not always receive fanmail from people that look up to us, I actually get a few letters from people stating that 'I'm hot' and that they 'would kill for a date with me'."

Ratchet scratched himself behind his right ear. "I... I honestly don't know how to reply to those. I mean, it'd be rude not to reply to them while I reply to every other letter, but if I do reply, for all I know some crazy fan might jump to the wrong conclusion."

"Yeah, that's quite the dilemma, actually." Talwyn said with a frown. She shook her head, and shivered. "Huh. Well, I would kill for a cup of coffee, I still feel a bit cold."

Ratchet laughed. "Don't put anything on fire, alright?"

Talwyn chuckled with a sparkle in her eye. "Can't make any promises."

"Well, then I should hurry." Ratchet said walking into the kitchen. "Milk, sugar, anything?" his voice came from the Kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm good." Talwyn replied. She turned to Sasha. "I believe we've never met."

"True." Sasha said, offering Talwyn her hand. "I'm Sasha Phyronix, the major of Metropolis."

Talwyn's eyes widened a bit. "Whoa. Okay, I definitely had no idea that you're the major of this city." Talwyn said whilst shaking Sasha's hand. "Well, it's true. But who are you?"

"I'm Talwyn Apogee. I'm the head of the Polaris Defense Force."

"Okay, I didn't see that one coming either."

Talwyn chuckled. She noticed Ratchet coming back in with a cup of hot coffee. "Thanks, Ratchet." Talwyn said whilst taking the cup from him. "I owe you."

"No problem, no problem. Happy to help a friend."

The doorbell rang again. "I'll open the door." Ratchet said whilst walking into the hallway. The moment he opened the door he was pulled into a tight hug, and because the man hugging him was way taller than Ratchet, his feet came off the ground. "Ah, Ratchet, it's so good to see you! How have you been doing, my loyal sidekick?"

"I'm doing great, Qwark." Ratchet barely managed to say as he was getting crushed. "But I could be better if you'd stop crushing me."

Qwark let him go immediately, and Ratchet fell to the floor, landing uncomfortably with a loud "umph!"

Qwark walked past Ratchet, into the house. "What a wonderful decorating!" Qwark said as he closed the door whilst Ratchet was getting up. "Qwark!" Ratchet yelled but it was too late, Qwark had closed the door while Ratchet was still outside. Ratchet rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell. "Dumbass." he muttered.

A few seconds later the door was opened by Talwyn. "You okay?" she asked whilst letting Ratchet back in. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've been on colder planets."

"I don't doubt that." Talwyn said as she began to close the door.

"Wait!" someone yelled in the distance. Talwyn frowned in confusion, and as she opened the door again, they could hear a loud yelp. Ratchet rushed forward and was able to catch Angela just in time. "You okay?" he asked.

Angela got up. "Yeah, thanks." She shook her head. "Stupid ice."

A few hours later everyone else had arrived as well: Skidd, Al, president Phyronix, Helga (who immediately started to scold Qwark in German when she noticed him wolfing down cookies like nobody's business), Merc, Green, and even a few robots from Ratchet's squad back during the fight against Nefarious.

When everyone had arrived, Ratchet grabbed his glass and gently tapped it with a spoon.

CLANK CLANK

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Ratchet said, and within seconds everyone was staring at him. Ratchet's ear twitched in nervousness. " _Alright, no going back now, I might as well do this right._ "

He stepped forward. "I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming. What I'm about to say goes pretty deep, so... bear with me please."

He cleared his throat in a desperate attempt to push the nervousness away. "A few years ago, back on Veldin, before I had met any of you, I never even could've imagined that, a few years later, I'd find myself celebrating Christmas with so many good friends. Therefor, I am truly thankful to be where I am now, and I'm grateful to be a friend of all of you. Thank you."

Everyone clapped, and judging by the clanking coming from Ratchet's left, Clank was clapping as well.

Ratchet smiled. He raised his glass. "To this year, and the many yet to come."

"To this year, and the many yet to come!" everyone replied.

-LINE HERE-

Merc, Green and Skidd were playing a video game, Al, Angela and Clank were talking about science, Helga was scolding Qwark again and the hero in green was desperately trying to defend himself, and Sasha was having a conversation with her father.

That left only Ratchet and Talwyn. She walked over to him. "Hey. Good speech."

"Thanks." Ratchet said. "You look wonderful."

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself, considering your usual attire has got more oil stains than there are stars in Polaris Galaxy."

"Not funny, Tal."

That's when both Ratchet and Talwyn noticed something above their heads.

Mistletoe.

Ratchet and Talwyn blushed. "Uhh... walk away slowly?" Ratchet muttered, afraid that anyone would hear them."

Talwyn nodded, though Ratchet saw an emotion in her eyes that he didn't know.

But that's when both Ratchet and Talwyn were suddenly given a shove, and they ended up accidentally kissing each other. They broke the kiss immediately, and looked around with faces as red as tomatoes. "What the-"

Ratchet noticed that Clank was hovering over them, holding the mistletoe above their heads, and that Skidd and Merc had given Ratchet and Talwyn a shove respectively.

"Okay, who set this up?" Ratchet asked, ears lowering in both embarrassment and frustration.

Everyone raised their hands. "It's a conspiracy." Talwyn commented.

"Aww, come on, everyone sees what's going on between you two." Sasha spoke up.

"There's no-" Ratchet and Talwyn started simultaneously.

"There is no point in denying it, Ratchet."

"I'm not-"

"Look each other in the eyes and say what you think about the other. And no lying on Christmas."

Ratchet sighed. He looked Talwyn in the eyes. "Tal... I..."

He shook his head and took a deep breath. "I honestly still don't understand how something as beautiful as you can exist, for nothing gets even close to rivaling your beauty."

Talwyn was shocked. "Ratchet, I-"

"I'm sorry, Tal."

"No, I... I really like you too, Ratchet."

"You... do?"

"Yes." Talwyn said whilst closing the distance between them.

Clank smiled as the new couple kissed. "Now _that_ is a Christmas miracle."


End file.
